War of the Roses: Rewritten
by Scimitar Elf
Summary: My revision of my cough semi copycat story involving a dangerous new tounament with surprises and twists!
1. Default Chapter

Original Cards and Notice Info:  
  
It is important that this letter is read because it will help explain some changes that I made.  
  
Bakura has a good Yami who was the general for the Pharaoh's army. The evil Yami Bakura ended up helping the good guys by throwing himself and Yami Malik off the stadium for the Battle city semifinals thousands of feet in the sky. (You'll see it if I put up my first, slightly lackluster series, which covers some of Duelist kingdom and Battlecity. As of Yami Malik's defeat Yuugi has Ra. Bakura has Osiris. (Yes folks, that IS the correct name.) And Jounouchi has Obelisk. Bakura and Yuugi have a monster that can only be summoned when they duel each other or when they duel in a tag-team match. (Just like Black Skull Dragon with Joey and Yuugi.) Isis Ishtar is dead. You(for the first time in your case) will meet Artemis Entrari, Bakura's cousin. (He was held captive by Malik through part of battle city.  
  
Finally: If you have original cards you've created, you can send them to me and I'll try and use them. Please provide the following info on monster cards:  
  
Normal Monsters Example:  
  
Name: Celtic Guardian  
  
Attack/Defense: 1400/1200  
  
Type: Earth  
  
Description(Optional):  
  
Special monster:  
  
Name: Man Eater Bug  
  
Attack/Defense:300/200  
  
Type:earth  
  
Effect:  
  
Fusion Monster:  
  
Name: Black Skull Dragon  
  
Attack/Defense:3200/2800  
  
Type: Dark  
  
Fusion Material: Summoned Skull + Red Eyes Black Dragon  
  
Description:  
  
Effect(If it has an effect.):  
  
To send your ideas to me, e-mail me at: scimitarelf@yahoo.com 


	2. Slyfaen Ishtar

Yugioh: The War of the Roses  
  
Chapter One: Slyfaen Ishtar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. (This is my rewritten version of the not so  
original, War of the Roses. )  
  
IMPORATANT!: If you see something that looks like I copied from Wise Man Domingo.please tell me in a review or e-mail so I can change and update!  
I'm gonna keep my nose clean this time!  
  
The threat of Yami Malik was gone. Everything was back to normal for Yuugi and Co. Or at least that's what they thought. It was a warm day and everyone was inside the card shop. Yuugi was in the middle of dueling Jounouchi, and was winning by a lot. Meanwhile, Bakura had just defeated Anzu with his Celtic Magician. "Take that friendship girl!" said Bakura tauntingly. "Let's see one of your speeches get you out of trouble this time!"  
  
"But- began Anzu.  
  
"Don't even try!" said Bakura shaking his white mane of hair. "I've beaten you fifteen times in a row!" Suddenly, Grandpa walked in with a boy about Yuugi's age, with long hair. (Picture Duke Devlin with purple highlights and tan skin.)  
  
"Yuugi, this is..well actually I never got your name. Why don't you introduce your self." Said Grandpa. The boy surveyed the room.  
  
"So you're the famous Yuugi Muto. Champion of Duelist Kingdom. And you must be Bakura Ryou, runner up at duelist Kingdom. I've heard so much about you." Said the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry what?" said Bakura turning his head to face the boy.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"I," said the boy. "Am Slyfaen (pronounced: Sly-fane.) Ishtar."  
  
"D-did you just say Ishtar?" DUN DUN DUN! *lightning flash*  
  
"Did anyone else hear the dramatic music and see the lighning?" asked Bakura.  
  
"YYYUP." Said Yuugi.  
  
"Yes." said Slyfaen. "Have you heard of me?"  
  
"Well," said Bakura. "No. But sometime ago we did have a rather nasty run- in with your deranged brother Malik."  
  
"You've met Malik?" said Slyfaen, raising an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"And Ishizu." Said Yuugi. "But we have some bad news. In case you haven't heard, your brother and sister are dead."  
  
"They're.dead?" said Slyfaen, as though he didn't understand. "But how?"  
  
"Well," Said Bakura flatly. "Your brother was deranged, bent on world domination, while your sister tried to stop him, and died during the process. She did leave several things behind, and in the end convinced Malik's friend Rascid, that Malik was going to kill him once he ruled the earth."  
  
"How did Malik die?" asked Slyfaen looking crestfallen.  
  
"Well," said Bakura before Yuugi could cut in and put in some emotion. "We were in a giant blimp thousands of feet in the sky. We had just defeated Malik in a duel when Malik was about to kill my cousin Artemis. Then, out of nowhere my darker Yam-yuh-yuh-yuh-yuh-yuh-yuh."  
  
Bakura stopped, not wanting to let the secret of his Yami slip out to this seemingly ordinary person.  
  
"Well," said Slyfaen, his attitude changing completely. "That brings me to my proposition!"  
  
(Talk about mood swings!)  
  
"Proposition?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"I have a little present for Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Bakura. If they deserve it. I want one of you to duel me. If you win, or put up a good fight, I'll give you my present." Announced Slyfaen to the entire room.  
  
"But what's this gift?" asked Bakura, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That, my friend," said Slyfaen with a smile. "Is a secret."  
  
"Okay," said Yuugi. "Sure I'll duel you."  
  
"Excellent." Said Hyo-San. Both duelists sat down and drew their hands. As Hyo-San drew his cards, Bakura and Yuugi both felt a tiny flicker of energy that quickly vanished. "We will duel with 8000 life points." I've never dueled with that many life points before. Are you sure we'll need that many?" Said Yuugi.  
  
"For this duel, yes, 8000 is quite appropriate. Oh, and Yuugi, use your Puzzle." Said Slyfaen, pointing at the triangle. "I'd like to duel the champion of duelist kingdom the way he dueled Pegasus." Said Slyfaen coolly.  
  
"Okay then." Said Yuugi calmly. But on the inside Yuugi was nervous. How did this seemingly ordinary boy know of the Millennium Items and scrolls of the ancient land?  
  
Both Bakura and Jounouchi gave Yuugi a meaningful glance that said, "be careful."  
  
Yuugi then activated his Puzzle, in a flash Yami Yuugi appeared. "Let's duel Ishtar."  
  
"For my first turn, I'll lay two cards face down and summon Ansatsu (1700/1000) in attack mode." Said Slyfaen.  
  
"I'll lay one card face down, and summon Gamma, the Magnet Warrior (1400/1000) in attack mode." Said Yuugi.  
  
"For my turn," said Slyfaen. "I'll attack Gamma with Ansatsu!"  
  
"Not so fast!" said Yuugi. "I'll activate my face down card, Magic Arm Shield. It'll catch Ansatsu, and direct him back at you!" Y:8000 H:6300  
  
'The boy is good, no doubt are his friends too. I wasn't expecting this type of come-back from him.' Thought Slyfaen. "For my turn," he said drawing his card. "I'll summon the Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in attack mode!"  
  
"Summoned Skull, attack Yuugi's magnet warrior!" said Mandela as Gamma was obliterated. Y:6900 H:6300 "Now, Ansatsu, attack him directly!" Ansatsu charged and slashed at Yuugi, causing him to wince. Y:5200 H:6300  
  
"I'll lay two cards face down, and summon a monster in defense mode!" said Yuugi.  
  
"I'll summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" said Slyfaen. "Now to get rid of your defense monster, I'll activate Raigeki!"  
  
"I don't think so," began Yuugi smiling. "I'll activate Magic Jammer, and by discarding this card from my hand, I can destroy your magic card!"  
  
"I can still get to you. Ansatsu, attack the face down card!" said Ishtar.  
  
"Too bad. My face down card is the Mystical Elf!"(800/2000) said Yuugi triumphantly.  
  
"No!" said Slyfaen, starting to look stressed. Y:5300 H:6000 "Well," said Slyfaen, regaining his confidence. "Now that I know what you face down card is, I can destroy it! Summoned Skull, attack!"  
  
"I've led you into my trap," said Yuugi. "I'll activate Mirror Force, sending your attack back at you!"  
  
"No way, my monsters!" said Slyfaen.  
  
"Now for my turn, I'll lay another card face down, and summon the Dark Magician (2500/2000) in attack mode! Dark Magician, attack him directly!"  
  
"Wait right there Yuugi." I'll activate my face down card, Grave Robber! And I'll use it to steal your Mirror Force!"  
  
"Oh no! My Dark Magician!" cried Yuugi.  
  
"Now for my turn," said Slyfaen. "I'll summon my own Dark Magician, and attack Yuugi directly!" Y:2800 H:6000  
  
"I'll lay another card face down," said Yuugi. "And summon Kuriboh (300/200) in attack mode!"  
  
"A wasted turn Yuugi." Said Slyfaen. "I'll summon the Black Knight of Hades (1900/1400) in attack mode! Black Knight, attack Kuriboh!"  
  
"Not so fast!" said Yuugi. "I'll activate my face down card, Multiply! Now I summon, Gazelle (1500/1200) in attack mode, and activate my own Raigeki!"  
  
"No!" said Slyfaen looking stressed again.  
  
"And to finish my turn," said Yuugi. "I'll activate Monster Reborn on my Dark Magician! Now Dark Magician, attack him directly!" Y:2800 H:3500  
  
"For my turn," said Slyfaen. "I'll lay one card face down and summon the Launcher Spider (2200/2000) in attack mode!"  
  
"I'll summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/?) in attack mode! Gaia, attack the Launcher Spider!"  
  
"Wait right there Yuugi," said Ishtar. "I'll activate my face down card Negate Attack! Now I'll activate Dark Hole!"  
  
"Stop right there," said Yuugi. "I'll activate my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
"For my turn," said the last Ishtar. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode and activate this card, Back Alley! Now, by paying 800 life points, whenever you summon a monster, you must wait one turn before you attack with it!"  
  
"That won't slow me down much Slyfaen!" said Yuugi as he drew his card. "Alright! Your done! I'll activate the Black Luster Ritual! To summon my Black Luster Soldier! (3000/2500) But because of your magic card I have to wait, so make your move."  
  
'Now's my chance,' thought Slyfaen. 'Using my Millennium Item I can magically rearrange the atoms of the card on top of my deck, so I can summon my ultimate monster, avenge my family and then I shall destro- wait.I can't use it now, I must wait until the time is right. My key to victory must not be revealed yet.' "You win Yuugi," said Slyfaen placing his hand on his deck, the sign of surrender. "I have no more tricks up my sleeve."  
  
"Alright Yug!" said Jounouchi happily.  
  
"Good job Yuugi. The best man won here." Said Slyfaen, heading for the door.  
  
"But, wait a sec." Said Bakura. "What about your little gift for us all? I want my PRESENT!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Oh, yes that." Said Slyfaen. "I have some invitations for you. You have been invited to my War of the Rose tournament."  
  
"War of da rose tournament, what's 'dat?" asked Jounouchi in slight disgust. "I mean, who would call a tournament that name!?"  
  
"I think he's basing it on the war of the roses in England between the house of Lancaster (aka Tudor. Red rose.), and the house of York (White rose.)" sighed Bakura matter-of-factly. v.v;;;  
  
"Correct." Said Slyfaen, glad that not everyone in the room was unworldly.  
  
"Well if he's basing it off an actual war, meaning violence, then I'm okay." Said Jounouchi.  
  
"So how does it work?" asked Yuugi, changing back into his child form.  
  
"Allow me to explain," said Slyfaen pulling out a tournament chart froma very small pocket. "I've invited the top 24 duelists in the world to my tournament. There you will be given your rose color, red or white, and then you will be assigned to either team 'A' or 'B' of your color. Which means there are four teams, Red A, Red B, White A, and White B. In the end of course it does really come down to supporting your own color. The invitations will fill in the details. Make sure you're at the airport by 11:00 am tomorrow or you'll miss the flight. Goodbye now."  
  
As Slyfaen was driven away by the limo, he pulled back his sleeve. On his arm was a long, thin piece of golden metal that stretched up the length of his arm, and onto his shoulder with a small "wing" protruding from the side with the Millennium symbol on it: the Millennium Armor, with the power of atomic rearrangement. With it he could turn glass into diamond, silver into gold, a girl into a boy, or, he could change one duel monster card into another, putting whatever he wanted on top of his deck. (Dun dun dun!)  
  
And once Slyfaen took possession of the Ring and Puzzle, and one special Millennium Item, like his own, and delivered them to this so-called Lord of the Night he (Unwittingly) worked for the thing that was most dear to him, more precious than family or friends, would be rightfully his again.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: So what does Slyfaen want back? (It's not his little brother, meaning, that I'm not copying from Wise man Domingo. Yay! It's not even an animate object!) Is there more than meets the eye? Who is the Lord of the Night? (I based the name off a song from Phantom of the Opera. :Music of the Night.) Are Yuugi and Bakura in danger? Who else is at this tournament? Why am I asking you all these questions!? Read on, the next chapters are on the way. ^_________^ I'm going straight!!! No more copying for me!!! If you see something that I may have still copied from Wise Man Domingo please e-mail me, as I want to "purify" this fanfic! Bye!!! 


	3. The Invitations and the Randomness invol...

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Two: Invitations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Sakira, Kaona, and Robin are my cousin's,  
but Artemis Entrari is MINE!!! So no steal!!!  
  
In the streets of Los Angeles a duel was taking place. A match between Bandit Keith and a boy named Jason Fujiwara. The score stood, J:1200 BK:2400 "Time to finish you off kid." Said Bandit Keith. "Metal Zoa, attack his Witch of the Black Forest!"  
  
"I don't think so Keith," said Jason. "I'll activate Graverobber! And I'll use it to steal your Skull Dice!" The die was rolled, and landed on a 4.  
  
"No! Now my Metal Zoa only has 800 attack points!" cried Keith, terror stricken.  
  
"And now I'll use my face down card, Graceful Dice!" said Fujiwara. 'You've got mail.you've got mail..'  
  
"Awww maaan!" yelled Jason. "Stupid mini computer!" He then produced a palm pilot sized laptop and checked his mail.  
  
"Junk, junk,junk,bill,bill,bill,jun- what the." he said as he opened up an e-mail that was labeled with a rose. "Alright." said Jason in awe as he read. "Sorry Keith but I gotta go!"  
  
"Get back here you punk!!" yelled Keith. Little did he know that he too would soon receive a similar message.  
  
In downtown Domino, Seto Kaiba was working on his computer.  
  
'If these stupid e-mails would just stop coming in every FIVE seconds I could have some peace.' Thought Kaiba. 'Hey, they've stopped coming! Domino beach, here I come!'  
  
Computer: You've got mail! ^______________________________^  
  
"#@$^(&*#%#!!!!!" yelled Kaiba outloud. To make matters even more embarrassing, the window was open, and so was the P. A. system. Kaiba then realized how loud he had yelled when birds at the bottom of the tower (He's on the 50th floor.) flew away in fright.  
  
"Ohhhhh.sweet mother of pearl." Said Kaiba, his ears burning red. Seconds later, Mokuba ran in the room.  
  
"Seto!" he yelled. "Did you just feel that small earthquake? It shook the laboratories!"  
  
"Uhhh." said Kaiba, his ears so red that they rivaled Chile peppers. "No Mokuba, I didn't feel a thing."  
  
"Mmmm." said Mokuba. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"  
  
"If Old Man Jenkins has A: Been eaten by the mutated sea horse. B: Gotten himself trapped in the Phone Booth/Airbag. C: Ejected himself out the window, or, D: Caused yet another lab fire, I don't want to hear it!!!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba stared. "Actually, you got mail."  
  
"GAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" yelled Kaiba like a wounded beast. "Enough with the ****ing mail!!! Die Mokuba, DIE!!!!!" Kaiba then snatched the letter out of his brothers hand, and threw Mokuba out the window.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" screamed Mokuba as he fell fifty stories. SPLAT!!!  
  
"OUUUUUUCH." Said Mokuba in a deep slow voice unlike his own.  
  
"NOW!" yelled Kaiba, drool coming out of his mouth. "To destroy you evil letter. I shall no longer be plagued by mail!!! Muwahahahaha!!! What?" Kaiba had turned the letter over and saw that it read: You're Invited!  
  
"What's this?" said Kaiba to himself as he opened the letter and read it. "Excellent.excellent, this is just the type of thing I've been wanting to see."  
  
Edinburgh, Scotland: Artemis Entrari was bored. Sure he liked rainy days in Scotland just as much at the next guy, but there was nothing to do. His computer was off thanks to the weather. (As was every other electronic device that required a socket.)Which meant he couldn't send the e-mail he had written to his cousin Bakura. Then suddenly his butler came into his study.  
  
"Master Artemis, the mail for you sir." Said the butler, handing his unusually dull master a stack of letters.  
  
"Thanks James." Said Artemis.  
  
"Would you like me to make you some tea sire?" asked the butler.  
  
"Yes please," said Artemis. "You're a life saver James, you really are."  
  
"Let's see here," said Artemis opening the first letter. "Oh what does the homeowners society want from me now. Junk!" He opened the second letter. "Whoopee, I scheduled to have my teeth cleaned next month. Trash!" And the third. "No, I don't wish to invest in the that evil gerber grow up plan.DIE gerber baby, DIE!!!" And the fourth. "Blah blah blah." And the fifth. "DuN duN DUN!" And the, oh why do I bother?  
  
Soon Artemis was asleep. (The tea was what really did it, not the mail.) RING RING!!!  
  
"HABLOOHAH!!" yelled Artemis. It took the sixteen year old genius, who mastered the works of Bach, Beetoven, Motzart, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc. in four hours, about fifteen minutes to find out where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Stupid phone," muttered Artemis, answering it. "Hello.AAAAAA!!! Get away from me you evil TELEMARKETER!!!!"  
  
Finally, Artemis read the seventh, and last letter. "An invitation.to a duel monsters tournament! YES!!! Oh, look, there's a list of the other duelists. Yuugi, Bakura, Jounouchi, Kaiba.oh no!" yelled Artemis in horror.  
  
"Of all people," began Artemis. "Why did the host invite HER!!!"  
  
Robin Hunter entered her house. Her two Yamis (Now separated from her.) Sakira and Kaona were asleep on the couch.  
  
"Oh," said Sakira sleepily, flicking some hair out of her face. "Hi Robin. Did you have a good day at scho-THUD!  
  
Robin turned around and saw that her Yami had fallen off the couch in mid sentence, and fallen asleep again. She then prodded her Yamis, to make sure they were alive, and went to check the mail. There was only one thing there. A small white envelope with a rose-shaped sticker on it.  
  
"Oh look," said Robin. "A letter.an invitation to a duel monsters tournament! Yes! And a list of all the other duelists.hmmm.hmmm.hmmm.oh no!"  
  
"Of all people," began Robin. "Why did the host invite HIM!!!"  
  
Author's note: So now you've met some of the duelists in the tournament. In chapter three, the tournament starts and the first duel begins! (I'm thinking of changing the genre from Action/adventure to action/adventure/humor.) 


	4. The Fairy Duel

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Three: The Fairy Duel  
  
It was 7:30 am, and Yuugi and Co. were already on their way to the airport. By the time they got there the plane had just started boarding so they took their seats. "This'll be so much fun!" said Anzu. "We'll meet so many new friends!"  
  
"Yuugi," said Bakura, begging. "Can Jounouchi and I ppplease throw her off the airplane? We're already 33000 feet up! She definatly won't live!"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Yug! Can't we have just a little fun?" said Jounouchi.  
  
"I'm sorry guys but Anzu's my friend." Said Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi," said Bakura. "We'll give time to think about this, and in the end, we know you'll make the right decision and let us kill her I-I mean.talk with her."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen please be seated for arrival." Said a voice over the intercom. Gazing out the window Yuugi could see an island with a stadium, hotel, several restaurants, a movie theater, a replica of .the Sydney Opera House?  
  
"Welcome," said the flight attendant as Yuugi got off the plane. "To Duelist Isle."  
  
The participants were driven to the stadium in the center of the island. It was enormous. There was no other word to describe it. They were taken to a balcony overlooking the dueling arena. Suddenly, Slyfaen Ishtar appeared wearing a simple black robe.  
  
"Welcome duelists, to the War of the Rose tournament! You should already know how this works from my invitation, so I shall proceed directly to divinding you into your teams. When I call your name, come up here, get your rose, and sit in one of the four marked squares" said Raavi.  
  
"Yuugi Muto," began Mandela. "Red A." Yuugi walked up to Hyo-San. He was given a red rose with a laminated letter A attached to it. "Lyn Vanderbilt, Red A." "Bakura Ryou, Red B.".The sorting continued and the teams were formed:  
  
Red A: Yuugi Muto Lyn Vanderbilt Pyria Jade Kaona Mai Valentine Jason Fujiwara  
  
Red B: Bakura Ryou Tsurgi Ichiro Xavier Xizor Weevil Underwood Sakira Saiyuri Ichiro  
  
White A: Artemis Entrari Bandit Keith Rex Raptor Mako Tsunami Robin Hunter Espa Roba  
  
White B: Rebecca Hawkins Zachary Petrovanich Slyfaen Ishtar Seto Kaiba Zeke Jounouchi Wheeler  
  
"The first match of my tournament will be Yuugi Muto vs. Lyn Vanderbilt,  
starting now!"  
  
Yuugi and Lyn took their places at the dueling arena.  
  
"Now," said Hyo-San. "Let the War of the Roses begin!!!"  
  
"For my turn," said Lyn. "I'll summon the Fairy Guardian (1600/1200) in  
attack mode and lay one card face down."  
  
"First I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card!  
Now I'll summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) in attack mode! Now, Curse of  
Dragon, attack Lyn's Fairy Guardian!" The Curse of Dragon let loose a  
streak of flame which shattered the Fairy Guardian. Y:8000 L:7600 "And to  
end my turn, I'll lay one card face down."  
  
"For my turn," said Lyn. "I'll summon the Wizened Fairy (1600/1400) in  
attack mode. And my fairy also gains 500 attack points for every fairy in  
the graveyard, raising his attack power to 2100! Wizened Fairy, attack  
the Curse of Dragon!"  
  
"Not so fast Lyn! I'll activate my face down card Spell Binding Circle!  
It lowers your monsters attack power by 700 points!" said Yuugi.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Lyn. "Now my fairy's too weak to destroy your monster!"  
  
"Exactly," said Yuugi. "Now for my turn I'll summon the Duke of Darkness  
(2000/500) in attack mode! Duke of Darkness, attack the Wizened Fairy!"  
The Duke of Darkness charged forward with his black sword and sliced  
Lyn's second fairy in half. Y:8000 L:6500 "And now I'll finish my turn,  
Curse of Dragon, attack her directly!" The Curse of Dragon let loose  
another fireball that went straight at Lyn's life points. Y:8000 L:4500  
  
"For my turn," began Lyn shakily. "I'll lay one card face down, and  
summon a monster in defense mode!"  
  
"I'll summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2000) in attack mode!" said  
Yuugi. "Now Gaia, attack her face down monster!" Gaia attacked and yet  
another fairy was destroyed.  
  
"I'll activate the Swords of Revealing Light!" said Lyn. "Now I'll play  
Fairy Massacre! It allows me to move six fairy cards from my deck to the  
graveyard! And now I'll summon Fairy Cavalry (1500/1200) in attack mode!  
Your turn Yuugi!"  
  
"Very well then," said Yuugi. "Now I'll use a Polymerazation to fuse Gaia  
with my Curse of Dragon to create Gaia the Dragon Champion!" (2600/2200)  
  
"That's a nice fusion monster Yuugi," began Lyn. "But it's nothing  
compared to what I have in store for you! Now.I'll play yet another Fairy  
Massacre and send six more Fairies to the graveyard! To end my turn I'll  
lay one card face down and summon the Fairy Princess (2000/1500) in  
attack mode!"  
  
"It would seem you have wasted your turns Lyn," said Yuugi. "On my next  
turn I will be free to attack you again."  
  
"Oh I realize that." Said Lyn.  
  
"Alright then." Said Yuugi. "For my turn I'll summon the Dark  
Magician(2500/2000) in attack mode! That ends my turn."  
  
As Lyn drew her card the Swords of Revealing Light vanished and Lyn  
smiled. "I'll activate my face down card, the ritual card, Deity Calling!  
By sacrificing my two monsters, I can summon the most powerful creature  
in my deck! Behold Yuugi!" said Lyn as a large armored fairy appeared.  
"Milekki, the Fairy God! (2400/1100) and for every fairy in the graveyard  
it gains 400 attack points!"  
  
"Oh no! It's impossibly strong!" said Yuugi in shock.  
  
"Exactly, Yuugi," said Lyn maliciously. "My fairy now has an attack power  
of 8800!!! Say goodbye Yuugi Muto, you're finished!!!  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: Looks like Yuugi's in trouble, again! How will he get out  
of this one? Find out in chapter four! To the 


	5. Shadow Knight

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Four: The Mist Knight  
  
'Oh no! That fairy's too powerful for me to handle!' thought Yuugi.  
  
"Now, Milekki, attack Yuugi's Dragon Champion!" yelled Lyn in excitement. Milekki raised her mighty sword and swung. Before the sword even touched Gaia he began to break apart. Y:1800 L:4500  
  
"F-for my turn," began Yuugi shaking uncontrollably. "I'll switch all of my monsters to defense mode and lay a card face down."  
  
"Is that the best you can do Yuugi? You're pathetic! For my turn I'll attack your Duke of Darkness with Milekki!" The fairy goddess swung her mighty sword again, turning Yuugi's monster into holographic dust.  
  
"You've activated my trap!" said Yuugi. "The Numinous Healer! It increases my life points by 1500!" Y:3300 L:4500  
  
"If you think that your measly trap card will save you from Milekki then you're greatly mistaken." said Lyn. "Just think about it Yuugi. What do you think will happen once I draw a Stop Defense card? You'll be powerless to stop me!"  
  
'She's right.' Thought Yuugi. 'If she draws a Stop Defense I'm finished!' "For my turn," said Yuugi. "I'll lay one card face down and summon the Flame Swordsman in defense mode!"  
  
"Milekki," said Lyn. "Attack Yuugi's Dark Magician!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Lyn.' Said Yuugi. "I'll activate my face down card Waboku!" Three cloaked women appeared on the battle field blocking the assault.  
  
"You've stalled long enough Muto," said Lyn angrily. "Make a move that counts already!"  
  
Yuugi drew his card. "I'll do that then Lyn," he said back to her, smiling. "I'll play another Polymerazation to fuse my Dark Magician, and Flame Swordsman to form the Arch Mage of the Flame! (2300/2000)"  
  
"That's your big move?" said Lyn. "That's it? Well then.Milekki, attack!" Milekkki swung her sword yet again and sent the Arch Mage of the Flame to next Tuesday. "Well," said Lyn. "That's the end of the line Yuugi on my next turn I can attack and destroy you! What! What's happening?!"  
  
Tiny bits of energy from the Arch Mage were coming back together forming a different creature of gold and purple armor. The Mist Knight. (2900/2300)  
  
"Now Lyn," said Yuugi. "Behold my ultimate creation, the Mist Knight!"  
  
"It's a nice monster Yuugi," said Lyn with a smirk. "But it's still not good enough!"  
  
"We will see." Said Yuugi. "Go Mist Knight, attack Milekki!"  
  
"But there's no way you'll defeat Milekki!" said Lyn.  
  
"You don't know the first thing about the Mist Knight, do you, you second- rate duelist?" said Slyfaen with a sneer on his face. "When the Mist Knight attacks, the opposing monster's attack power is taken away and drained from its owner life points! Congratulations miss Vanderbilt, you just lost 8800 life points!"  
  
"No!!!" screamed Lyn. "It's impossible!" Y:3300 L:0000  
  
"Congratulations Yuugi Muto. You're going to the next round!" Said Slyfaen.  
  
"Way to go Yuugi!" shouted Bakura from the balcony.  
  
"Way to go Yug!" yelled Jounouchi.  
  
"Thanks guys. I'm gonna go get some rest, you guys can stay here and watch the next duel if you like." Said Yuugi.  
  
"The next match will be Pyria Jade vs. Kaona, and that ends the first day of the tournament. Tomorrow's first match will be Jason Fujiwara vs. Mai Valentine. Make sure you're here by 11:00 or you're disqualified!" said Slyfaen. A figure appeared in the shadows behind the enthusiastic host. She was dressed in tight fitting ninja clothing, and her forehead and mouth were covered by cloth, so only her thin slits for eyes were showing.  
  
"What is it Saiyuri?" said Mandela impatiently.  
  
"My master wants the Ring and the Puzzle soon." Said Saiyuri.  
  
"I am running a tournament here Saiyuri!" said Slyfaen quietly. "I don't have time for your Lord of the Night now!"  
  
"He wants them tonight." Said Saiyuri, stressing the last word.  
  
"Fine," said Slyfaen, giving in. "But why can't you get them!?"  
  
"My master would prefer if you did it." Said Saiyuri.  
  
"Very well, very well." Said Slyfaen. "I'll go for the Ring tonight. And if Bakura causes any trouble I will take care of him, personally."  
  
Author's note: The plot thickens! Bakura is in danger. And what role does Saiyuri Ichiro have in all this anyway. Action scene at beginning of chapter five! 


	6. The Mysterious Assailant

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Five: The Attack  
  
Bakura Ryou sat on his bedside. He was tired. After the excitement of watching Yuugi narrowly defeat Lyn's fairy god he needed rest. He turned out the lights and went to sleep.  
  
Slyfaen approached Bakura's room quietly. The last young Ishtar was dressed in black and had covered his face, so no one could identify him. Silently he pried open Bakura's window. There, on Bakura's neck, hung the Millennium Ring.  
  
'One down.' Thought Slyfaen. Slyfaen reached for the Ring. Unfortunately for Ishtar, the spirit of the Ring did not sleep at night. Yami Bakura knew what he had to do. The Millennium Ring glowed, and fired.  
  
"Ooof!" yelled Slyfaen as he was thrown into the wall. Bakura who, thankfully, was not a heavy sleeper awakened instantly and drew his two scimitars from under his pillow. (Ever since the Malik thing he's been slightly paranoid. But who wouldn't be?)  
  
"What in the heck!" said Bakura at the sight of the mysterious figure in his room. The figure drew out a dagger.  
  
"You're dead now Ryou!" said the Slyfaen. He charged, dagger raised. Bakura quickly parried the assault by bringing his two swords down on top of Hyo san's dagger. Then he brought his swords up and knocked the dagger out of the attacker's hand. Using his free sword he slashed across Hyo's chest.  
  
"Aaarrghhh!" cried Slyfaen. He reached into his pocket and took out something like a bomb. A smokescreen. Without warning it exploded in the room leaving a cloud of smoke that fogged Bakura's vision. When the smoke cleared, Slyfaen was gone.  
  
Jason Fujiwara walked along the beach. It was only 6:25 in the morning. Suddenly he saw a figure. It was Bakura.  
  
"Hey," called Jason. "Bakura, over here!"  
  
"Hi Fuji." Replied Bakura. "Can I call you Fuji?"  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaay. Uh.sure." Said Jason  
  
"Good." Said Bakura  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only early bird of the bunch." Said Fujiwara cheerfully.  
  
"It's not that," said Bakura with a yawn. "It's just that I can't get back to sleep. I was attacked by some guy and-  
  
"You were what!?" cried Jason.  
  
"Attacked," said Bakura. "Couldn't see who it was though."  
  
"How can you talk about this so casually!?" cried Jason in shock.  
  
"I'm used to it." Said Bakura, causing Fujiwara's eyes to roll as though saying: "What a surprise."  
  
"Uhh yeah, well I'm gonna go start my walk up to the stadium for my match." Said Jason.  
  
"Well," said Bakura. "I'll be rootin' fer ya'."  
  
"You will?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah well, you're a nice guy and all." Said Bakura.  
  
"Thanks." Said Jason. "I guess. You're not gay are you?"  
  
"No." said Bakura.  
  
"Good." Said Jason.  
  
10:59 am: "The second day of the tournament has begun!" said Slyfaen. "Our first match of the day will be Jason Fujiwara vs. Mai Valentine! Will the contestants please take their places at the arena!"  
  
Jason felt his spirit's lifting. This is where he felt he belonged. He shuffled his deck, and drew his hand. "This is where I pay you back for battle city Mai!" said Jason.  
  
"Say what?" asked Mai. "I don't know who you are!"  
  
"Let me refresh your memory," said Diaxoe. "I am one of the many duelist that you breezed right through in the first round of Battle City."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember you!" said Mai. "You were.the guy.no.I still don't know who you are!"  
  
"I had a fiend deck with four Swordstalkers in it." Said Jason plainly.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Mai. "I remember you now! A set of Swordstalkers and you kept powering them up with all sorts of stuff. And with my three trap cards.I don't know who you are!"  
  
"What a shame." said Fujiwara.  
  
"Yeah, well, no hard feelings for that hard beating you gave me." Said Jason. "Cause' it's time I return the 'favor!'"  
  
"Let the battle." began Ishtar, and suddenly he stiffened himself. As though he were trying not to breathe. "Let the battle begin!"  
  
"For my turn," said Jason. "I'll summon the Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!"  
  
"Well then," said Mai. "I'll summon Harpy Lady In attack mode, and I'll power her up with the Rose Whip, increasing her attack to 1800!"  
  
"Still using the Harpy ladies Mai." Asked Jason. "Are you gonna pull your psychic act on me now?"  
  
"Not this time kiddo." Said Mai. "Now, Harpy Lady, attack his Witch of the Black Forest!" The Harpy Lady slashed the Witch of the Black Forest with her whip, and the holographic image shattered.  
  
"Now that you've destroyed my monster, I'll use her special effect to summon a monster with less than 1500 defense points! And I choose, Sangan!" said Jason. A furry, three-eyed, brown creature appeared on the field.  
  
"For my turn," said Mai. "I'll summon another Harpy Lady and add Cyber armor to raise her attack to 1500!" Harpy Lady, attack Sangan!" Harpy Lady raised her claws, shrieked, and slashed. Sangan was no more.  
  
"For my turn," said Fujiwara calmly. "I'll play Graceful Charity! It allows me to draw three cards at the price of two! He drew his cards. 'Alright!' he thought. It was the Left Arm of the Forbidden One! 'One down, four to go.' "That ends my turn."  
  
"Well in that case," said Mai. "Harpy Ladies, attack him directly!!" Both Harpy Ladies charged forward and attacked, taking a chunk out of Jason's life points. J:4700 M:8000  
  
"Ohh that's gotta hurt! He's lost almost half his life points in one attack!" said Yuugi from the balcony.  
  
"I know," said Bakura. "But, look at him. He seems so calm. Mai's attack doesn't even seemed to have phased him!"  
  
"You're right." Said Yuugi. "I wonder."  
  
"For this turn," said Jason. "I'll summon yet another Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode and lay one card face down."  
  
"This is getting really old really fast kid," said Mai. "Harpy Lady, attack his Witch of the Black Forest!" The Harpy Lady, once again slashed Fujiwara's Witch with her whip. "Now, Harpy Lady, attack him directly!"  
  
"Not so fast Mai!" said Jason. "I'll activate my face down card, Negate Attack! Now your attack is blocked, and I'm free to summon yet another monster! I'll choose Sangan!"  
  
"This annoying furball? Again?" said Mai. "Come on kid, I want to see some action! You've done nothing but play defensive all game!"  
  
"Patience is virtue Mai." Said Jason waving a finger at her. "And now I'll sacrifice Sangan so I can use his special effect to move a Dark monster with a defense of 1200 or less in to my hand!" 'And I know just the one I want. The Right Arm of the Forbidden One!' thought Fujiwara. "To finish my turn, I'll summon another Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!"  
  
"Alright kid," said Mai, sounding annoyed. "You kept me waiting too long! Now I'll play the magic card Elegant Egotist! This magic card will allow me to multiply my Harpies by three, giving me a total of three Harpy Ladies! Which means that now I have, the Harpy Lady Sisters! (1950/2100)  
  
"Uh oh." Said Bakura. "Mai's managed to multiply her harpies. Again."  
  
"Yeah," said Yuugi. "But at least Jason's life points are safe!"  
  
Famous last words. (I love this line!)  
  
"Now," said Mai. "I'll activate Stop Defense!"  
  
"No!" said Fujiwara. "Now I'm through!"  
  
"And here's something else." Sang Mai. "My harpies get the two power boosts I gave my first two harpies! Which means their attack power is now 2650! Harpy Lady Sisters, attack!" the Harpy Lady Sisters came together forming a ball of energy, which they hurled at Jason's Witch of the Black Forest. There was an explosion and the holograph of the Witch was gone. J:3250. M:8000  
  
"Oh no!" cried Fujiwara. "With that stop defense card on the field I can't summon any of my weaker monsters to complete my plan! Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh who cares! I'm doomed. Those Harpy Lady Sisters will tear me apart!  
  
"You better believe it kiddo!" said Mai. "Just like in Battle City, (I'll just take your word for it.) I'm gonna show you how to build a real deck, because you're finished!"  
  
Author's Note: Jason's is deep trouble now! How will he get out of this one if he can't summon Exodia? Chapter Six comin' soon! 


	7. Exodia! Or not

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Six: The Forbidden One, or not.  
  
"Those Harpy Ladies are too strong for me to handle with my deck built this way for this duel!" said Jason. "For my turn I'll lay one card face down and activate the card Exchange! Now we both show each other our hands and select one card to take for ourselves!" Fujiwara carefully examined Mai's hand and found what he was looking for. "I think I'll take your Harpie's Pet Dragon!" said Fujiwara with a smile as Mai took a Sangan from his hand."  
  
"Big deal kid." Said Mai.  
  
"Now," said Fujiwara. "To end my turn I'll summon Harpie's Pet Dragon in attack mode!" (2000/1900)  
  
"You do realize that the dragon is weaker than my Harpies don't you?" said Mai raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup, I realize that." Said Fujiwara.  
  
"Suit yourself then." Said Mai casually. "Harpy Lady Sisters, attack the pet dragon!" The Harpy Sisters fired the same orb of energy but were stopped in their tracks a blue circle suddenly wrapped itself around the three harpies. "What have you done!" screamed Mai.  
  
"I activated my trap, the Spell Binding Circle!!!" said Fujiwara. "Now your harpies have the same attack power that they started with! Now I'll add this magic card, Dragon Treasure! It will increase Pet Dragon's attack by 300 points! Pet Dragon, attack the Harpy Lady Sisters!" The Pet Dragon opened his mouth and shot out a deadly streak of fire that shattered the Harpy Sister's holographic image. D:3250 M:7650  
  
"Oooo I'm so scared because I lost 350 life points! What a shame!" said Mai in a fake worried voice. "Now for my turn, I'll summon my spare Pet Dragon in attack mode! And I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpy Sisters!"  
  
"Oh shiiiitake!!! They're back!" said Fujiwara, once again becoming nervous.  
  
"And," began Mai. For every Harpy Lady on the field my Pet Dragon gains 300 attack points, which means his attack power is raised to 2900! Pet Dragon, attack your duplicate!" The Pet Dragon sent a jet of fire at Jason's dragon, which was immediately destroyed. J:2650 M:7650  
  
'Oh great.' Thought Fujiwara. 'I'm done for. There's no way I can get out of this.' Jason drew his card. 'Unbelievable!' "I'll activate the magic card, De-Spell, to destroy your Stop Defense!"  
  
"No!" screamed Mai.  
  
"And now," said Fujiwara, "I'll lay one card face down in defense mode and end my turn!"  
  
"I'll summon another Harpy Lady in attack mode!" said Mai with a smile. "Which means my Dragon's attack raises to 3200! Pet Dragon, attack!"  
  
"To bad Mai!" said Fujiwara grinning broadly.  
  
"What now." Said Mai.  
  
"You flipped up my face down card, the Cyber Jar!" cried Fujiwara in joy. "First, all monsters on the field are destroyed." Five different explosions took place on the field. "Now, we draw the top five cards of our deck and summon any monsters we get in either attack or defense mode!"  
  
Fujiwara drew his cards. He was in luck. Along with a Trap Hole, Sangan, Chain Energy, and Rageki, he managed to get yet another piece of Exodia. His plan was finally working.  
  
"I'll summon one monster in defense mode, and end my turn." Said Jason.  
  
"I'll summon a Harpy Lady, and another Harpy Lady." Said Mai. "That ends my turn."  
  
Fujiwara drew. "I'll lay one card face down, and end my turn."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Yuugi. "I know what's going on. He's trying to summon Exodia!"  
  
"You sure about that Yug?" said Jounouchi.  
  
"I'm absolutely positive." Replied Yuugi. "Putting up defenses with effects, it's the same thing I saw when I dueled that Rare Hunter!"  
  
"The one who stole my Red-Eyes?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"YYYYesss Jounouchi I think that's who he means." Said Bakura with a sigh.  
  
"Once again" said Mai. "You kept me waiting too long! I'll play this trap card, Mystic Sword! It will randomly send one card from your hand to the graveyard."  
  
The holographic sword came toward Fujiwara's hand and pierced the Left Arm of the Forbidden One.  
  
"No!" cried Fujiwara.  
  
"And to finish my turn," said Mai. "Harpy Lady, attack his face down card."  
  
Fujiwara watched as Sangan was destroyed, praying that his next draw could help him. Bingo!  
  
"I'll activate the Swords of Revealing Light! Now you have to wait three turns before you can attack again." Said Fujiwara triumphantly as he moved another piece of Exodia to his hand because of Sangan.  
  
"Well since I'm stuck," said Mai. "I'll summon another Harpy Lady in attack mode and end my turn."  
  
Fujiwara drew his card. Nothing. "I'll end my turn."  
  
"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." Said Mai.  
  
"I'll pass again." Said Fujiwara, beginning to get worried.  
  
"I'll flip over my face down card, the Magician of Faith! Now I can one magic card from my deck. And I choose Monster Reborn, which I'll use to bring back my Pet Dragon! Looks like your three turns didn't do you any good Jason. You're finished."  
  
Fujiwara, hand shaking, drew his card "Alright!"  
  
"What is it?!" asked Mai nervously.  
  
"The card that will win me this duel! I play Grave Robber to bring back one used magic/trap card from either graveyard. And I'll choose my own Monster Reborn! Now I'll use my magic card to bring back the last card I'll need in this duel!"  
  
"What," joked Mai. "Another Sangan!"  
  
"No," said Fujiwara grinning. "Much more than that Mai read 'em and weep!" he said, showing her the five Exodia cards.  
  
Mai's face paled. "No way, impossible!!"  
  
"I summon Exodia the Forbidden One!" cried Jason in triumph. Onto the battlefield emerged a titanic figure. It was Exodia.  
  
"I knew it!" shouted Yuugi. "I knew iiittt!!!!!"  
  
"Yuugi, relax." Said Bakura.  
  
"Now," said Jason grinning. "I will sacrifice Exodia to summon, the Desert Cobra of the Forbidden One! (4500/3800)"  
  
"I was.wrong?" said Yuugi in surprise.  
  
"Well it's definitely not the first time." Said Bakura casually smiling.  
  
"Now," said Jason I will activate both of Desert Cobra's effects, prepare for the apocalypse Mai! First, you lose 1000 life points for every monster on your side of the field!"  
  
"No!" cried Mai as her life points plunged. J:2650 M:2750  
  
"And lastly," said Fujiwara. "By paying half of my life points, I can attack your life points directly!!!"  
  
"I'm doomed!!" screamed Mai. The Desert Cobra raised its' heavily decorated head and shot a stream of acid from it's mouth, blasting by Mai's harpies, and sending her life points down to zero. J:1325 M:0000  
  
"Did you see that!" yelled Yuugi. "He sacrificed Exodia for that snake!"  
  
"I know!" said Jounouchi in awe. "That Desert Serpent thing was awesome!!"  
  
"But he sacrificed Exodia!" said Yuugi in shock/horror.  
  
"Yes," said Bakura. "But I agree with Jounouchi, that snake was impressive! I'd never seen a duel monster so heavily inked!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"I was admiring the workmanship." Said Bakura shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"But he sacrificed Exodia!" reiterated Yuugi.  
  
"We know that." Said Jounouchi.  
  
"And you don't even see how foolish he was!" said Yuugi, sounding hysterical. "He sacrificed something that would have insured him victory for something that could have been defeated!"  
  
"So?" said Bakura and Jounouchi in unison.  
  
"READ MY LIPS!!" yelled Yuugi above all the pandemonium. "He SACRIFICED EXODIA!!!!!" WHACK!!!  
  
Bakura, tired of Yuugi's ridiculous ranting and raving, had whacked him with a frying pan, which he produced from his pocket.  
  
"Uhhh." moaned Yuugi.  
  
"You're pathetic!" said Bakura, looking at Yuugi as he lay on the floor. "At least Jounouchi and I say something entertaining when we get hit hard." It took them several minutes to revive their short friend.  
  
"Congratulations Jason Fujiwara!" said Slyfaen from his special balcony after watching Yuugi yell like a loon. "You have proceeded to the next round." "Now I have an announcement. Tomorrows first match will be Bakura Ryou vs. Tsurgi Ichiro, the ninja type duelist. Be here by 11:00 or you're disqualified!  
  
Saiyuri appeared out of the shadows. "My master would like you to get the Puzzle first, instead of the Ring." She said.  
  
"Saiyuri!" whispered Slyfaen harshly. "I am in no condition to make another crazy attempt like that and face the possibilities of another fight! It may only be one injury, but it's almost critical! Give me time to recover first!"  
  
"Fine then." Said Saiyuri. "I shall try to get the Puzzle!"  
  
"No!" said Ishtar. "Wait until your first duel. After that you may try."  
  
"As you wish." Said Saiyuri. And with that, she was gone.  
  
Jason Fujiwara was curious. He could briefly make out a figure next to Slyfaen but couldn't see whom it was.  
  
"It's probably nothing." He said to himself.  
  
"Hey, Jason!" said Bakura. "You wanna join us for lunch?"  
  
"Sure!" said Fujiwara. And he left without a thought on his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, in Domino Harbor, from underneath the water, something stirred.  
  
Author's note: Well I don't really have any thing to say except that in the next chapter we find out what awakened in Domino Harbor. And we sort of take a break from dueling (just for one chapter though.) Chapter seven on the way. 


	8. A Special Meeting

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Seven: The Visions, and a very special Meeting  
  
Bakura, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Jason, Mai, Honda, and Anzu were having a relaxing lunch. Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Honda and Jounouchi.  
  
"I swear," said Anzu with disgust. "If this was an eating contest, you two would tie for first place!" Anzu, was already finished eating, while Jounouchi and Honda were on sevenths.  
  
Domino Harbor:  
  
Key: // = beginning of vision. )) = end of vision.  
  
//Shows Bakura being attacked in his bedroom.))  
  
Unconscious figure under water: No..  
  
//Shows Bakura screaming, "Oh my GOD! You're not him!" shows bloody figure on ground with Bakura's dagger in it.))  
  
UFUW: Stop it..no...  
  
//Shows Bakura being engulfed by flames and screaming.))  
  
UFUW: Who.why...  
  
(Last vision) //Shows droplets of blood forming two words: Slyfaen Ishtar.))  
  
UFUW: No..NO!!! The figure suddenly becomes conscious. Realizing where he is, he swims up about 10 ft. to the surface of the shallow harbor.  
  
The figure arose from the water and stepped on to the dock. Though surrounded by water for soo long he was not ill. Because he could not be ill. This figure was drenched in water and covered in the blood of an ally- gone traitor.  
  
Yami Bakura, amazingly, was alive.  
  
"I sense the danger you are in my little hikari. And I shall not let a pathetic mortal like Slyfaen Ishtar cause you, or even your little friends harm!" said Yami Bakura.  
  
Only about four hours later, an airplane left, unscheduled, for Duelist Isle. The crew was unconscious, and Yami Bakura was on his way, to help his... his.his...friends.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" begged the captain of the flight to Bakura, who had taken the flight hostage.  
  
"I have no need to hurt you, therefore I shall let you be on your way as soon as we reach Duelist Isle." Said Bakura with an odd smile. "You are safe with me."  
  
At long last, the plane finally landed at Duelist Isle.  
  
"I bid you good-day captain!" said Bakura in a false British accent.  
  
"Uh..good-day to you too mysterious, yet somehow noble hijacker!" replied the captain awkwardly. "Ummm.bye!"  
  
"My plan has worked perfectly so far!" said Bakura. "Now to find little Slyfaen! The hunt is on!"  
  
"So Jason," said Bakura with a hiccup as he watched the sun begin to set. (He accidentally drank a glass of Champaign.) "What's hiccup! Your Hiccup! Story? HICCUP!!!!!"  
  
"Well," said Fujiwara. "I was adopted, I've been an orphan since I was 6." He said it so casually that Anzu looked shocked.  
  
"Jason," said Anzu in a very 'touchy-feely' voice. "If it makes you feel any better, I remember this one time when-  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!" yelled Bakura, causing the rest of the group to stare at him. "Not the story of the cuddly Teddy Bears again!!!! Noooooo!!! Please, the horror, the NC-17 horror!!!!"  
  
Whack! Yuugi had suddenly whacked Bakura with a frying pan so that he fell off his chair and quieted.  
  
"Bakura are you okay down there?" asked Yuugi looking worried.  
  
"FIN-LAND!!!" yelled Bakura, throwing a fist in the air. Whack!  
  
This time it was Jounouchi, who had whacked him, with a wrench.  
  
"Where's the leak ma'am?" said Bakura slowly.  
  
"YYYup." Said Yuugi dully. "He'll be okay."  
  
Silence. More silence. Awkward silence. Too much silence!!!!!!  
  
"YYYYeah sooo," said Fujiwara. "Where was I? Oh yeah! I've been an orphan since I was six. And I had one good friend, a girl named Kouru, who helped me survive on the streets. But.she disappeared one day. Now I live with my adopted family and I travel the world to participate in tournament like this one. That's how I make my share of the money and/or help pay the bills. Usually I don't need to help pay the bills. We're pretty wealthy. It was only this one time when we had a really big finacial mix-up."  
  
"Are you sure that your friend just dissappeared?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"Well the last time I saw her," said Jason. "She was being dragged into the station where they film Teletubbies soo."  
  
Pause.  
  
"You duel just for the money?" asked Honda stupidly.  
  
"No," said Jason. "I really like the game also. My friend, Kaoru, introduced me to it. She was the one who gave me the Desert Cobra card. It was a thank you present. I had saved her life earlier that day." Everyone fell quiet. BANG!! Everyone turned towards the window to see fireworks being shot off over the beach. The group turned to watch, all of their worries forgotten.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami Bakura crept along the hallway toward Slyfaen's room. The door was, surprisingly, slightly ajar. Wanting to end the creepy quiet Yami Bakura rushed forward and yanked open the door.  
  
"HA!" he yelled triumphantly.  
  
"I've been expecting you Yami Bakura." Said the host calmly.  
  
"What do mean?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"I've been waiting for you ever since I saw your plane land!" said Slyfaen harshly.  
  
"Oh yeah.that." Said Yami Bakura, blushing.  
  
"So," said Slyfaen as he poured himself a glass of water. "Why have you come to my island?"  
  
"To protect Bakura." Came the response plainly.  
  
"But from who?" said Slyfaen innocently. "There's nothing to fear on this island but the California recall election. What else is there to protect Bakura from?"  
  
"You." Said Yami Bakura in disgust.  
  
"You honestly think you can protect him from my power?" said Ishtar, quickly changing his attitude.  
  
"Well," said Yami Bakura raising an eyebrow, and smirking. "I can try."  
  
"Exactly what I wanted to here." Chuckled Slyfaen. "Do you, then, have the courage to die for him?"  
  
"Yes." Responded Yami Bakura sternly. "I am a changed man after all."  
  
"Well then," said Slyfaen cruelly, a smile spreading on his. "If that's how you want to do things."  
  
The room suddenly dissolved and became a purple-ish-black. The Shadow Realm.  
  
"Then let's duel!" said Slyfaen.  
  
"Very well then." Said Bakura taking out his deck. "For my turn, I'll lay one card face down and summon Vorse Raider (1900/1300) in attack mode!"  
  
As Slyfaen drew, Yami Bakura felt a flicker of energy. Except he knew what it was. His visions had told him of this magic. (I deleted that vision.) 'I'll reveal my knowledge on the next turn. Using my Millennium Eye(he patted his pocket) I can disrupt his magic.'  
  
"For my turn," said Hyo-San, I'll lay one card face down in defense mode. That ends my turn."  
  
"For my turn," said Yami Bakura. "I'll attack with the Vorse Raider!" The Vorse Raider, now a real creature because of the Shadow Realm, slashed Raavi's face down card with his axe. Mandela's Man-Eater Bug flipped face up.  
  
"Since you destroyed my Man-Eater Bug, I can destroy your Vorse Raider!" laughed Slyfaen.  
  
"You think you're so smart don't you child?" hissed Yami Bakura.  
  
Slyfaen, activating his Millennium Armor, decided to draw his ultimate card and win the duel. He needn't waste time on this duel. He drew, but to his disappointment, all he got was the Koumori Dragon. 'He's trying to disrupt my Millennium Armor!' thought Slyfaen angrily.  
  
"So," said Ishtar. "Trying to disrupt my Armor eh? Well, you won't be able to for long! I'll summon the Koumori Dragon (1500/1000) in attack mode! Koumori Dragon, attack him directly!"  
  
The Koumori Dragon shot a jet of flame towards Yami Bakura who flipped over his face down card.  
  
"I'll activate Negate Attack to halt your attack this turn!" said Yami Bakura. "And now for my turn, I'll summon another Vorse Raider, and equip him with Axe of Despair, increasing his attack power to 2900! Vorse Raider, attack the Koumori Dragon!"  
  
The Vorse Raider, who now held two axes, charged and slashed, leaving an 'X' shaped cut across the Koumori Dragon's chest briefly, before it exploded. YB:8000 H:6600  
  
'With his powerful cards and his Millennium Eye trying to disrupt my Armor,' thought Slyfaen. 'This may be harder than I planned.'  
  
Author's note: The winner of this match decided as soon as I'm e-mailed some original card ideas at: scimitarelf@yahoo.com Bye. And I want to add that I'm sorry for *coughs* copying certain things which I am now fixing. Thank you bot@fanfiction.net for bashing a common sense of justice back into me. If you submit an idea I will give you credit in the 'chapter' of my story labeled Original Card Info. 


	9. Dragon of the Red Moon

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Eight: Dragon of the Red Moon  
  
"It would seem my plan to disrupt your Millennium Armor is working perfectly." Said Yami Bakura.  
  
"For the time yes," said the young Ishtar. "But you know that you can't do it for ever. Disrupting a Millennium Item takes a lot of energy, doesn't it?"  
  
Almost as if written in script, Yami Bakura started sweating, and began to pale.  
  
"D-don't know what you mean." Said Yami Bakura, determined not to let Slyfaen break him.  
  
"I see that you, Great Spirit are too tough to be weakened from something as 'weak' as a Millennium Item?" said Slyfaen tauntingly.  
  
"Exactly." Answered Yami Bakura regaining some strength. "And now that we've finished having our special moment, make your move!"  
  
"With pleasure my friend." Said Slyfaen. 'Now I can truly end this.' Thought Hyo-San, activating his Millennium Armor.  
  
But, once again, Yami Bakura activated his Millennium Eye, putting the Millennium Armor on the fritz.  
  
Slyfaen looked at his card: The Wind Drake. (2200/1700) (My own creation.)  
  
'Damn!' thought Slyfaen angrily. 'He did it again!!!'  
  
"I'll summon the Wind Drake in attack mode!" said Slyfaen. "And I'll lay this face down."  
  
'I think it's time I put my Millennium Eye to good use!' thought Yami Bakura. Unfortunately, Ishtar could also interfere with magic by using his Millennium Item, and the face down card was not revealed.  
  
"I'll summon Bickuri Box (2200/2000) in attack mode, and lay one card face down! Vorse Raider, attack the Wind Drake!" said Yami Bakura.  
  
The Vorse Raider charged, and attacked the Wind Drake, shattering it in the process. YB:8000 H:6100  
  
"Now," said Yami Bakura. "Bickuri Box, attack directly!"  
  
"Not so fast," said Slyfaen. "I'll activate my face down card, Explosive Boomerang!"  
  
A man appeared holding a boomerang attached to a bomb. The man then threw the boomerang into the distance, and it disappeared.  
  
"One turn from now," said Slyfaen. "That boomerang will come back and destroy your strongest monster, taking out that many attack points from your life points!"  
  
"You really like to hear yourself talk don't you?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." Said Slyfaen. "Now for my turn, I'll play Faerie Meteor Crush, and use it to blast away your Vorse Raiser, and 2900 of your life points!"  
  
"No!" cried Yami Bakura as a meteor crashed into his Vorse Raider. YB:5100 H:6100  
  
"Now I'll activate the trap card, Bell of Destruction!" said Hyo-San.  
  
"No! This can't be!" yelled Yami Bakura.  
  
"I'll use my trap card to destroy your Bickuri Box, and now both of us lose 2200 life points!" screamed Ishtar triumphantly. YB:2900 H:3900  
  
"Finally," said the host. "I'll summon the Black Dragon (1900/1200) in attack mode. Your move."  
  
"I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and end my turn." Said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Just in time for my boomerang to return!" said Slyfaen with glee. The boomerang returned and exploded on Yami Bakura's Armored Lizard. (1500/1200) YB:1400 H:3900  
  
Yami Bakura drew, and his eyes widened with horror. He had nothing that could save him. He had lost, unless, he used his Mirror Force card. Bingo!  
  
"I'll lay one card face down, and end my turn." Said Yami Bakura.  
  
'He's let his guard down! This is perfect! Now I can finally end this duel!' Slyfaen activated his Millennium Armor and drew. There, unfortunately, was no interference.  
  
"Well, I can't have a face down card ruin my turn." Said Slyfaen. "So I'll activate De-Spell!"  
  
"No! I'm finished!" cried Yami Bakura.  
  
"Now," said Slyfaen. "I'll summon my ultimate monster, Dragon of the Red Moon! (3200/2700)"  
  
A huge crimson red dragon appeared. It had long spikes protruding from it's back, a tail that had two flaming ends, and four glowing yellow eyes. This was Slyfaen's ultimate monster. It had never failed him once.  
  
"Now," began Hyo-San. "Dragon of the Red Moon, attack him directly!"  
  
Slyfaen's dragon shot out a deep blood red streak of flame from it's mouth. Yami Bakura activated his Millennium Eye to protect him from the assault. A transparent golden bubble had formed around Bakura. As the bubble began to spread, a path between the flames appeared.  
  
Then, suddenly, the Millennium Eye flashed, and said with a voice full of vengeance, "Destiny awaits!"  
  
It was at this moment that Yami Bakura realized what he saw in the vision about a person being consumed by flames. It wasn't his former hikari.it was himself!!!!  
  
And with that, the bubble vanished, and Yami Bakura was consumed by the flames. The last thing Yami Bakura saw, or heard, was insane laughter, four glowing eyes, and then, blackness consumed him.  
  
"But how did this happen!?" yelled Bakura at the ambulance crew. "Who or what did this!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry young man, but we don't have a clue. There were no signs of a fire, yet he was burnt, severely, from head to toe. Who knows what happened?" said the one of the members of the crew.  
  
And with that, Yami Bakura was driven away to the island hospital.  
  
"Slyfaen." Stated Jason. "He did this."  
  
"How do you know Fujiwara?" asked Artemis, who had recently met up with the group.  
  
"Because, after my match with Mai, I saw our host talking to someone. I couldn't see who it was. But I managed to make out several confusing words like: Puzzle, Ring, and something about the arrival of the 'Eye'. Does that ring a bell with you guys?"  
  
"Arrival of the eye?" asked Bakura. "What could that me- oh no!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Artemis and Yuugi together.  
  
"My once darker Yami has had the Millennium Eye ever since Duelist Kingdom!" said Bakura. "That's what Slyfaen must have meant! He fought Yami Bakura so that he could rightfully take possession of the eye! They must have dueled then in the-  
  
"Shadow Realm." Finished Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Artemis together.  
  
"I'll get you Slyfaen Ishtar." Said Bakura grimly. "Because you're just as bad as your deceased brother!!"  
  
Author's note: That wasn't one of my best chapters but, oh well. Next up Bakura vs. Tsurgi Ichiro! Get ready, it's gonna be a clash of Muraski's warrior's against Bakura's elves and mystical creatures. 


	10. Of Arrows and Swords

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Nine: Of Arrows and Swords  
  
Bakura Ryou was furious. Slyfaen, the host of this so called fun tournament, was behind this. It was he who had mercilessly attacked his former Yami's soul. And for what?! A stupid Millennium Item? Or was this all just one sick game? That night, Bakura got no sleep. Surprisingly, though, he looked well rested the next day.  
  
It was only 9:20, so he went downstairs to get breakfast in the hotel lobby. As he was about to enter the lobby, he noticed that a figure was heading toward the door. The shadow resembled, and walked like Slyfaen, so Bakura stepped to the side.  
  
Rage got the better of Bakura, and he drew his emerald studded dagger. When Slyfaen opened the door, Bakura pounced, and stabbed.  
  
The last Ishtar fell to the ground. Waves of energy moved up the dagger as its victims life energy was drained.  
  
"It's time you got what you deserved!" yelled Bakura. "You murderer!"  
  
"W-what, are you talking about?" said Slyfaen weakly.  
  
"I'm talking about how you-oh my god! You're not him!!!" screamed Bakura. The form of Slyfaen was dissolving. The Millennium Armor, though Bakura didn't know, had transformed this person.  
  
The form dissolved, and Bakura's eyes widened in horror. There, in front of him, lay the body of Lyn Vanderbilt.  
  
"Wwh-at have I done!?" cried Bakura.  
  
"I can explain that." Said Slyfaen, stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"You!" said Bakura with the highest level of disgust.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Said Ishtar. "And as you see, you've taken my bait. It's always good to use a double. Especially after the way you acted last night."  
  
"How dare you!" said Bakura. "She knew nothing about this! She never deserved to die!"  
  
"Well," began Slyfaen. "That's why I chose her."  
  
"You monster." said Bakura, on the verge of screaming. "How dare you."  
  
"I think I've had enough fun for today, so I think I'll head up to the stadium." Said Slyfaen. "Can I expect to see you there, Bakura?"  
  
"Oh don't worry," said Bakura. "I'll be there."  
  
"Good."  
  
10:45 am:  
  
"So, Slyfaen is the one behind this?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"That's what Bakura told me." Said Artemis. "I don't think we've ever found out who the 'wolf in sheep's clothing' is so early on an adventure."  
  
To help back up the statement, Bakura was staring daggers at Slyfaen all the way from his position at the dueling station.  
  
"Well," said Yuugi. "Have you noticed how Slyfaen's been talking stiffly? Maybe it's because Bakura injured him!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Jounouchi. "Are you saying that you think Slyfaen was the one who attacked Bakura?"  
  
"Uh huh." Said Yuugi. "I think it actually gives us an even bigger reason to root for Bakura besides the fact that he's our friend." (Yes.this is a stupid line.)  
  
"Well," said Artemis. "I just hope he can beat his opponent. I've dueled Tsurgi before. He's not that easy."  
  
"Come on Artemis," said Jounouchi. "Have faith in your cousin."  
  
"You know what," said Artemis. "You're right."  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" boomed Ishtar's voice over the loud speaker. "Today's first match will be Bakura Ryou, a Celtic duelist, vs. Tsurgi Ichiro, the ninja type duelist! This battle will match warriors and monsters from the eastern, and western world. Good luck to Tsurgi, and let the battle begin!"  
  
Bakura frowned. He knew that Slyfaen hadn't wished him good luck on purpose. It was time to show that earring-wearing freak that he didn't need luck at all. And if he absolutely needed to use his god card, he would.  
  
Tsurgi stood on the other end of the arena. He had a slender, very oriental face, and almost looked like a samurai Bakura had seen in a painting before.  
  
"For my first turn," said Tsurgi. "I'll summon Ansatsu (1700/1000) in attack mode and lay this card face down."  
  
"For my turn," said Bakura bitterly. "I'll summon the Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode and power him up with the card Megamorph, increasing his attack total to 1900! Celtic Guardian, attack Ansatsu!"  
  
The Celtic Guardian's holographic image charged forward at Ansatsu. To Bakura's surprise, and relief, Tsurgi did not activate his face down card. The Celtic Guardian slashed, and Ansatsu disappeared. B:8000 M:7800  
  
Bakura's eyes met Slyfaen's briefly, sending a clear, yet unspoken message that said, "Ha!"  
  
"By destroying my monster," said Tsurgi. "You've activated my face down card, Numinous Healer! It will raise my life point total by 1500!"  
  
"What!" said Bakura as Ichiro's life points shot up to 9300.  
  
"Now for my turn," began Tsurgi. "I'll summon the Ninja General (2100/1400) in attack mode! And the special effect of my ninja destroys any power-up cards played by my opponent the previous turn! Ninja General, attack his pathetic Celtic Guardian!"  
  
The Ninja General leapt forward and made three slashes that shattered Bakura's Celtic Guardian. B:7300 M:9300  
  
"For my turn," said Bakura. "I'll lay one card face down and summon a monster in defense mode!"  
  
'If I can get him to attack Hyozanryu (2100/2800) he'll lose 700 life points, then I can activate my Shield and Sword card which will make him lose 1400 more life points!' thought Bakura.  
  
"For my turn," said Tsurgi. "I'll destroy your face down card with De- Spell!"  
  
"Why me!!!!" said Bakura.  
  
"Now, I'll summon the Strike Ninja (1900/1200) in attack mode! Strike Ninja, attack his face down monster!"  
  
The Strike Ninja ran quickly towards Bakura. He slashed, and, to Bakura's dismay, destroyed Hyozanryu.  
  
"How did you destroy my dragon!" said Bakura. "Hyozanryu had almost 1000 more defense points than your ninja's attack total!"  
  
"It's rather simple." Said Murasaki. "When the Strike Ninja attacks a defensive monster it gains 1000 attack points."  
  
"That is just too perfect for your situation." Said Bakura, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I know isn't it great!" said Tsurgi.  
  
"For my turn," said Bakura. "I'll lay one card face down, and summon the Volcanic Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode! Volcanic Dragon, attack the Strike Ninja!"  
  
The Volcanic Dragon let loose a jet of flame directed at the Strike Ninja. And, thank goodness, Murasaki had no face down cards, meaning that he would lose life points! Bakura smiled as the Strike Ninja was incinerated. B:7300 M:8800  
  
"How dare you destroy my ninja." Yelled Tsurgi angrily.  
  
"Oh sheesh brudda get over it!" answered Bakura.  
  
"For my turn, I'll raise my ninja's attack power to 2800 with the Malevolent Nuzzler! Now I'll lay two cards face down and summon the Water Ninja (1800/1300) in attack mode!"  
  
"Uh oh." Said Bakura, the smile vanishing from his face.  
  
"Ninja General, attack the Volcanic Dragon!!" commanded Tsurgi.  
  
The Ninja General ran forward and slashed the Volcanic Dragon in half. The dragon screeched, and exploded. B:6900 M:8800  
  
"Now," said Murasaki. "I'll use my Water Ninja to attack you directly!" B:5100 M:8800  
  
"Nooo!!!" cried Bakura as the Water Ninja slashed at him.  
  
"To finish my turn, I'll activate the field card, Ninja Shrine! It gives all ninjas a 500 attack and defense power bonus!" said Murasaki.  
  
"As if it couldn't be any worse!" said Bakura, slapping his forehead. "For my turn, I'll summon a monster in defense mode and lay one card face down."  
  
"I'll use Water Ninja to attack your defensive monster!" said Murasaki.  
  
"To bad, Ninja boy!" taunted Bakura. "By attacking, you've flipped over my face down card, the Man Eater Bug! Now I can destroy any of your monsters!"  
  
"Y-you tricked me!" said Mursaki, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"No duh!" said Bakura. "Now I'll use the Man Eater Bug's effect to destroy your Ninja General!"  
  
"No!" said Murasaki. "Water Ninja, attack him directly!" The Water Ninja drew his sword and charged headfirst at Bakura.  
  
"Not so fast!" said Bakura. "I'll activate my face down card Block Attack!" As Bakura's face down card was flipped, the holographic image of the Water Ninja began to glow green. The ninja's arms seemed to be magically pushed so that they made a protective 'X' across his chest.  
  
"To end my turn," said Murasaki. "I'll lay one card face down. Your move."  
  
"For my turn," said Bakura. "I'll summon the Elf of Twin Scimitars (2200/1800) in attack mode!" Bakura's elf appeared on the field. It had waist length white hair, purple eyes, and green clothing with several plates of armor.  
  
"This elf," said Bakura pointing at his monster's ebony skin. "Is a renegade from the rest of his kind. He came to the surface, to dwell among the many creatures of good, including his paler cousins, the surface elves."  
  
"Thank you for your history lesson Bakura." Said Hyo-San. "But will you proceed with your turn? Your starting to bore me. Even though I do wonder where you came up with that crazy story."  
  
"The reason I know that information," said Bakura to Hyo-San. "Is because I created him."  
  
"You what!" yelled Hyo-San. "But where on earth did you get someone who could create that card?!"  
  
"Pegasus." Said Bakura casually. "You see, my fathers friend happened to know Pegasus. One day, I got to visit him, and he, seeing how much I loved duel monsters, allowed me to create several cards."  
  
"But why would Pegasus give you an offer like that!" said Hyo-San. "He never gave me that knid of treatment, and I was like a SON to him!!!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"You're related to Pegasus?" asked Jounouchi. "But how?"  
  
"I'm his nephew." Said Hyo-San.  
  
"Wow." Said Artemis.  
  
"What are you staring at!" yelled Hyo-San. "Get back to the duel already!"  
  
"As you wish." Said Murasaki and Bakura in unison.  
  
"Now," began Bakura. "Elf of Twin Scimitars, attack his face down card!" The elf drew his swords, and began a spinning assault on Murasaki's face down card. After making about five different slashes, Bakura's elf returned to the other side of the field.  
  
"My face down card," said Mursaki. "Is the Stone Ninja! (2800/1400) Your attack has failed to destroy my monster, its unbeatable defense power will stop any of you monsters in their tracks!" B:4000 M:8800  
  
"Crud," said Bakura. "I don't have one defensive monster on me!"  
  
"Just you wait Bakura." Said Murasaki, menacingly. "It is only a matter of time before my ultimate ninja warrior arises to destroy you!"  
  
Bakura waited for Murasaki to draw his card, fearing that the worst, was yet to come.  
  
Author's note: Hyo-San is sooooo evil isn't he? Next up Bakura fights to keep his life points from reaching zero as he struggles to draw the cards he needs. My computer is acting really screwy, just in case you wanted to know about the weird things on chapter nine. They're supposed to be quotation marks and apostrophes. 


	11. Ninja of the Rising Sun

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Ten: Ninja of the Rising Sun  
  
"This doesn't look to good for Bakura." Said Yuugi. "Artemis was right, he isn't easy!"  
  
"Are you that sure Yug?" asked Jounouchi. "The duel seems pretty even to me."  
  
"It may seem that way," said Artemis. "But once Tsurgi draws a certain card or two, he'll take a huge offensive lead. Or, at least he'll try."  
  
"Come on guys," said Anzu. "If we just believe in Bakura-  
  
"Anzu," said Yuugi, raising his hand. "For once I'm going to have to ask you to SHUT UP with your little friendship speeches."  
  
"But Yuugi," pleaded Anzu.  
  
"When Yuugi says no," said Artemis. "I believe he means it! Unless you're speaking some unknown language."  
  
"NNNope," said Yuugi. "I'm speaking English. Artemis, Jounouchi, would you care to do the honors."  
  
"With pleasure." Came the answer.  
  
Artemis then opened a small window, and Jounouchi threw Anzu through it.  
  
Anzu tumbled all the way down to the ocean.  
  
"Oh well," she said. "Let's look at the positives, I'm in nice cool water that's.infested with biologically mutated sharks!!!"  
  
"Did anyone just hear that noise?" asked Artemis.  
  
"No." said Yuugi. "Must be the wind."  
  
The battle field:  
  
'This is nuts!' thought Bakura to himself. 'I don't have one monster that's powerful enough to destroy his Stone Ninja! I tied for first place at battle city, (one of my own twists.) why can't I get through this?'  
  
"For my turn," said Tsurgi. "I'll summon the Velocity Ninja (1700/1600) in attack mode and end my turn."  
  
'Perfect," thought Bakura. 'He has a monster I can destroy!'  
  
"For my turn," said Bakura. "I'll summon the Lord of Light (2000/500) in attack mode, and use my Elf of Twin Scimitars to attack your Velocity Ninja." The Elf charged, scimitars spinning, but a the last second, the Stone Ninja rolled in front of the Velocity Ninja, shielding it.  
  
"What did you do now!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"I activated my Stone Ninja's special effect," said Tsurgi. "It allows me to protect any of my other ninja cards from attacks. The down side is that you don't lose any life points."  
  
"Well I suppose that's good for me." Said Bakura. "I'll just end my turn."  
  
"For my turn," said Tsurgi. "I'll lay one card face down, and attack the Lord of Light with my Velocity Ninja!" The Velocity Ninja, moving with lightning speed, ran forward to attack.  
  
"I got you this time Tsurgi!" yelled Bakura. "I'll activate the Chasm of Spikes card!"  
  
"My ninja," cried Ichiro as his ninja fell into a pit of spikes. "He's been skewered!"  
  
"And this is only the beginning!" yelled Bakura. "For my turn, I'll summon the Celtic Escort (2400/2200) in attack mode!"  
  
The Celtic Escort, a most magnificent warrior, appeared on the field. He looked just like the Celtic Guardian, except that, he had a double bladed sword, elongated 'horns' on his helmet, and where his armor would have been green, it was gold.  
  
"Celtic Escort," commanded Bakura. "Attack the Velocity Ninja!" The Celtic Escort took out his double bladed sword, and released a series of devastating sword swing on the Velocity Ninja. All of them made their mark, and the ninja shattered.  
  
"No!" cried Tsurgi as his life points dropped by a measly 100 points to 8700.  
  
"To end my turn," said Bakura. "I'll switch all of my monsters to defense mode!"  
  
"For my turn," said Tsurgi. "I'll summon the Ninja Psychic (1800/1200) in attack mode! Ninja Psychic, attack the Lord of Light!"  
  
"I don't think so," said Bakura as the Ninja Psychic drew his sword. "I'll activate my face down card, Tribute to the Doomed!" Mummy wrappings appeared out of nowhere, tying up Ichiro's ninja, and dragging it to the underworld.  
  
"You forget, Bakura," said Murasaki. "That my Stone Ninja is still protecting my life points."  
  
"Not for long." Said Bakura, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Murasaki.  
  
"I'm activating my face down card, Curse of Fiend! It changes the position of every monster card on the field!" said Bakura triumphantly.  
  
"But my Stone Ninja, he isn't designed for attack!" cried Tsurgi in fear of what was coming next.  
  
"In other words," said Bakura. "He's finished! Celtic Escort, attack the Stone Ninja!" For the second time, the Celtic Escort raised his blades, and then slashed his victim in half. B:5100 M:8300  
  
"Oh no!" said Tsurgi. "I have no more monsters on the field, that means I'm open to a direct attack!"  
  
"Exactly." Said Bakura. "Lord of Light, and Elf of Twin Scimitars, attack him directly!" There was a flash, the sound of clashing metal, and then Tsurgi's life points dropped dramatically. B:5100 M:4100  
  
"Brilliant move!" shouted Artemis. "That was a clever set up there, switching his monsters to defense mode, with that card ready."  
  
"I know," said Yuugi. "Bakura's finally managed to turn the duel around. He really does have a shot at winning now!"  
  
"I'm sorry what were we talking about?' said Jounouchi.  
  
"Artemis," said Yuugi. "Would you care to do the honors?"  
  
"Sure." Said Artemis. "May I escort you to the Window of Peril and Despair Jounouchi?"  
  
'No!' thought Slyfaen. 'He's starting to win! I can't let this happen!' Slyfaen secretly took out a walkie-talkie, and called on Tsurgi's earphone.  
  
"Tsurgi!" yelled Hyo-San's voice. "I cannot let you lose this match! Slip your ultimate card into your hand now, and win this duel."  
  
"Forget it!" whispered Tsurgi harshly. "I'm tired of cheating! I'm going to play the rest of this match out fairly! If my sister wants to continue cheating, that's fine with me! You can consider our deal gone!"  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Slyfaen, crushing the walkie-talkie in his hand. "I just lost one of my most valuable assassins!"  
  
"For my turn," said Tsurgi. "I'll lay two cards face down, and summon the Flame Ninja (2200/1200) in attack mode! And because of my Ninja Shrine card, he's strong enough to take down any of your three monsters! Flame Ninja, attack his Lord of Light!" Tsurgi's ninja quickly produced a snake charmers flute from his pocket. The ninja then put it to his mouth, and breathed. From the end of the flute shot a deadly stream of fire that incinerated Bakura's Lord of Light. B:4400 M:4100  
  
"For my turn," said Bakura with a smile. "I'll lay one card face down, and summon a monster in defense mode! Now I'll switch my two remaining monster to defense mode. That ends my turn"  
  
"Not much of a turn, was it Bakura?" said Tsurgi. "I'll summon the Ghost Ninja (1600/1100) in attack mode! His special effect allows him to get one direct attack on you every three turns. Ghost Ninja, attack him directly!" The Ghost Ninja, hence its name, seemed to become a swirling mist as it by passed Bakura's defensive line. B:2300 M:4100  
  
'That Ghost Ninja is a threat to my life points!" thought Bakura. 'I'm just going to take the risk and switch all of my monsters to attack mode, but just in case."  
  
"For my turn," said Bakura. "I'll lay another card face down and switch all of my monsters to attack mode!" The Celtic Escort, Elf of Twin Scimitars, and the Gemini Elves, all stood up and drew their weapons.  
  
"Celtic Escort," said Bakura. "Destroy his Ghost Ninja!" The Celtic Escorts blades once again cut down a ninja, lowering Tsurgi's life points. B:2300 M:3800  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I've finally managed to draw my ultimate monster!" said a smiling Tsurgi. "You're finished Bakura! I now summon, the supreme, Ninja of the Rising Sun! (3400/2800)"  
  
"Oh crud!" said Bakura. "With the Ninja Shrine bonus, that thing's got an attack power of 3900!"  
  
"Ninja of the Rising Sun," yelled Tsurgi. "Attack his Celtic Escort!" With one wave of a sword, the Celtic Escort shattered, along with Bakura's life points. B:800 M:3800  
  
"With your attack," said Bakura. "You've activated my trap card!"  
  
"Trap card?!" yelled a worried Tsurgi, fearing a Mirror Force.  
  
"That's right," said Bakura. "And it's a little trick you taught me. My face down card is the Numinous Healer!" B:2300 M:3800  
  
"What an upset!" yelled Yuugi. "And at just the right time!"  
  
"Bakura just sent that ninja freak into shock!" said Jounouchi.  
  
"Way to go cousin!!!" yelled Artemis.  
  
'This is just the beginning.' Thought Bakura, his comeback now formulated. "For my turn, I'll first play this magic card Double Summoning! By paying 500 life points, I can sacrifice one of your monsters, to summon an extra monster this turn!" B:1800 M:3800  
  
"I'll now summon the Celtic Magician (2500/2500) in attack mode, and now I'll also summon the Dark Elf (2000/500) in attack mode! To end my turn, I'll activate the magic card Christmas Gift! It allows me to give you two of my own cards for the remainder of the duel  
  
A small box appeared on Tsurgi's side of the field. Out popped the Dark Elf, and the magic card Sword of the Deep-Seated.  
  
"That ends my turn." Said Bakura.  
  
"For my turn," said Tsurgi. "I'll summon your Dark Elf in attack mode, and equip her with the Sword of the Deep-Seated, raising her attack power to 2500! Dark Elf, attack the Gemini Elves!" The Dark Elf let loose a black sphere of energy that consumed the Gemini Elves. B:1200 M:3800  
  
"You fell into my trap!" said Bakura. "By attacking with the Dark Elf, you've cost yourself 1000 life points! It's part of her effect. Sorry that I forgot to mention it."  
  
"No!" yelled Tsurgi, in the horrible realization that he had been tricked so easily. B:1200 M:2800  
  
"Now pay attention Tsurgi." Said Bakura. "This will take a while. First I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon, taking away the Dark Elf's extra attack points. Now I'll summon the Angelic Warrior, (3000/2700) one of my rarest cards!"  
  
The Angleic Warrior, a stunning figure, appeared on the field in a flash of shining light. It had the Celtic Guardian's helmet. Neo the Magic Swordsman's breastplate. Giltia the Dark Knight's Shoulder armor. A long flowing cape. Basic leg armor. And two, thin, powerful long swords. Everything about this warrior had one thing in common. It glowed a holy white color that was temporarily blinding.  
  
"Now," said Bakura. "I'll power up my Angelic Warrior with the Horn of the Unicorn, increasing his attack power by 800! And because of my Celtic Magician, he gains an extra 500 attack points for being an elf. Sorta. And with an attack power of 4200, he can do what I've been waiting for. Angelic Warrior, attack the Ninja of the Rising Sun!!"  
  
The Angelic Warrior, sprouting enormous, white, angel wings, flew at the ninja, driving both his swords through the creature's heart. There was a huge explosion of light on the field that rocked the stadium. B:1200 M:2500  
  
"No!!" cried a trembling Tsurgi. "This can't be!!!"  
  
"Now," said Bakura. "I'll use my Elf of Twin Scimitars to destroy your Dark Elf!" The Elf of Twin Scimitars charged forward, and slashed the Dark Elf in half. B:1200 M:1800  
  
"And since your side of the field is clear." said Bakura.  
  
"No!" said Tsurgi, realizing that defeat was upon him. "I'm open for a direct attack!"  
  
"Exactly." Said Bakura. "Celtic Magician, attack his life points and finish this duel!" The emerald atop the Celtic Magician's staff began to glow a bright green. The Celtic Magician then aimed the staff at Tsurgi, letting loose and assault of green energy from his staff.  
  
As the holograms faded, a very shaken Tsurgi congratulated Bakura.  
  
"Congratulations Bakura Ryou." Said Slyfaen, frowning. "You've made it to the next round. The next match shall be Xavier Xizor vs. Weevil Underwood. Tomorrows first match will be Sakira vs. Saiyuri Ichiro."  
  
"Way to go Bakura!" said Artemis, hugging his cousin.  
  
"Nice work down there." Said the duelist Sakira to him, smiling.  
  
Bakura, who was still in his Yami form, felt himself blush slightly. * cough * HINT HINT!  
  
"Come on Bakura." Said Yuugi. "We're all gonna go watch Anzu get eaten by sharks, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" said Bakura, turning back into his child form.  
  
Slyfaen was furious. He had just lost another assassin. (You just can't find good help these days.)  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Saiyuri.  
  
"As a matter of fact there is." Said Slyfaen. "I want you to put your brother to sleep. For good!"  
  
"I will have to get permission from my master." Said Saiyuri.  
  
"That's okay. Get your permission and then do it." Said Slyfaen.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Saiyuri, vanishing.  
  
Author's note: That was a long chapter! As you can see, I put a little more work into Bakura's duel than the others. I'm a Bakura fan, so Bakura sort of shares the spotlight with Yuugi. (And could eventually steal it!) 


	12. Four Secrets and a Funeral

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Eleven: Four Secrets and a Funeral  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the Matrix, Shanghai Knights, or Four  
Weddings and a Funeral. (Hence the title.)  
  
Everyone got up late the next day. Bakura, Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Jason were riding the tram that would take them to the stadium. When the group got there, the found Artemis staring daggers at someone sitting in the balcony on the opposite side of the stadium.  
  
"Artemis," said Bakura, thrusting a soda in his cousin's hands. "You have got to stop this unintentional staring contest. It's been at least a day."  
  
"Don't care." Said Artemis brutishly, much unlike his normal self. "Must prove that I'm better than her."  
  
"Better than who?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"This girl." Said Bakura, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Why don't you explain it Arty."  
  
"NEVER call me ARTY!!!" yelled Artemis, accidentally punching his albino cousin.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Yuugi. "Bakura, are you okay!"  
  
"FIN-LAND!!!" yelled Bakura.  
  
Suddenly, Artemis seemed to calm down. He glanced around, and, at the sight of Bakura, screamed.  
  
"What happened!?" yelled Artemis to Yuugi.  
  
"Well," said Yuugi. "Your arm came up, accidentally, and sort of "snapped," hitting Bakura in the nose."  
  
"And," said Artemis. "It looks like my "snap" is all over the place!"  
  
Bakura slowly managed to stand up. When Jounouchi touched his face and asked him if anything hurt, he fainted.  
  
"So anyway," began Yuugi. "What's this problem of yours?"  
  
"Robin," said Artemis with loathing. "Robin Hunter."  
  
"By any chance is that a pun?" asked Jounouchi.  
  
"Oh shut up." Said Jason. "I love listening to other peoples problems!"  
  
"Then maybe you should be on Opra." Muttered Artemis under his breath.  
  
"Quiet!" yelled Yuugi. "I want to hear what's going on!" At this both Jounouchi and Jason fell silent, while Bakura giggled excitedly, humming the music to "All that Jazz." From Chicago.  
  
"Well," said Artemis. "It all started when I was in the sixth grade. Robin and I were in one of those Pentathlon teams, you know, for really smart kids. Anyway, the teams from our different schools, met at the championship. At first it was all fun and games. But then we both started doing so well that our teammates let us do all the work. It was like there was something driving us to beat the other, and we'd known each other for two hours! Well, in the end, because they ran out of questions, they declared it a tie, and we never found out which one of us was the smarter genius."  
  
"That's it!?" yelled Jounouchi. "You hate each others guts because of some stupid contest!!!!!!"  
  
"Uhhh yeah." Said Artemis.  
  
"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" said Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey," said Artemis, pointing his index finger. "Those competitions inspire more brutality and rivalry than you think!"  
  
Random room:  
  
Saiyuri approached a small altar. There was a man, his face hidden, chanting. Sensing her presence, the man stood up.  
  
"What is it Kaoru?(Viewing audience: GASP!)" asked the man in tranquil voice.  
  
"Master," said Saiyuri. "Slyfaen has asked me to kill my brother. I also wish to, for he is a traitor. He has besmirched my family's name and cannot be allowed to live. Do I have your permission?"  
  
"Did you just say besmirched?" asked her master.  
  
"Yes." said Saiyuri. "But it doesn't matter. Can I kill my brother or not?"  
  
"Yes." said the man. Saiyuri tried to hide her half confused, half surprised face. She had never seen her master make decisions so quickly. Was it possible that he knew about this?  
  
"Very well Master." She said. "But, what about Yuugi Muto and Bakura Ryou? Slyfaen does not want me to deal with them."  
  
"Follow his orders for now my child." Said the man.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Saiyuri. With a puff of smoke, she vanished.  
  
Duelist Isle:  
  
It was about 12:15 am. Everyone was watching an exciting match between Sakira and Saiyuri Ichiro herself, which was about to end. The score stood, Sakira: 4300 Saiyuri: 1200. Sakira had just summoned her ultimate monster, the Skull Knight (2650/2250). Sakira had a deck similar to Yami Bakura. It was full of dark and fiend type monsters. Saiyuri, on the other hand, had a ninja deck much like Tsurgi.  
  
"Go," said Sakira. "Skull Knight, attack her directly!"  
  
The Skull Knight drew its huge blade, and slashed at Saiyuri, causing her life points to drop to zero.  
  
"Sakira is the victor!" yelled Slyfaen. Saiyuri, picked up her deck, and walked off the platform. Several minutes later, she appeared next to Slyfaen. And tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah!'" yelled Ishtar, turning around. "Saiyuri.stop doing that!"  
  
"Stop doing what?" asked Saiyuri.  
  
"Stop sneaking up on me like that!" whispered Slyfaen harshly.  
  
"I wasn't sneaking!" said Saiyuri, sounding as though she had been accused of murder.  
  
"Ninjas make more noise than you, Saiyuri!" said Slyfaen, scowling.  
  
"Well excuse me!" said Saiyuri. "How am I to know what you consider sneaking!?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry." Said Slyfaen. "But what did your master say? Is it alright?"  
  
"He agrees with what you told me. My brother will dead by 5:30, I promise." Said Saiyuri with an ironic smile.  
  
"Saiyuri," said Slyfaen. "I would like to take this." From his pocket he produced a very unique dagger. It had an ordinary handle but the blade was what stood out. It curved, and had been chiseled so it looked like a serpent.  
  
"What do you want me to do with it?" asked Saiyuri, clueless.  
  
"I want you to kill you brother with it. When you're done, bring it to me, and don't wipe the bloodstains from it. I want to keep that dagger as a memoir." Said Slyfaen.  
  
"With pleasure sir." Said Saiyuri. She then bowed her head, and vanished.  
  
Unfortunately for our merry little villains, Bakura and Co., were still on the opposite balcony, and heard almost everything. It was also unfortunate, for our heroes, that they did not hear the time of Tsurgi's planned murder. They were left dumbfounded.  
  
"We can't just sit here!" said Bakura to his friends. "Even though we don't know when he supposed to murdered, we have to protect him..Oh Ra that sounded stupid. Eeesh. Can I have a better script please?"  
  
Me: Sorry! I've was a little tired when I wrote this!  
  
B: Oh.okay then!  
  
"Well," said Artemis. "I do know where Tsurgi's room is. But, we'll have to pass Slyfaen's room on the way."  
  
"It's worth the risk." Said Bakura. "And besides, there are more of us, plus, we have two Millennium Items."  
  
"Make that three." Said Jounouchi, pulling out the Millennium Necklace.  
  
"Make that five." Said Artemis, pulling out both the Scale and the Key.  
  
"Actually, we can make it six, if we get dark Bakura's Eye." Said Yuugi.  
  
"We can't." said Bakura. "Slyfaen probably has it. Which means he has one. Artemis smiled darkly.  
  
"Oh we can still make it six." Said Artemis. "We'll just have to convince the person to help."  
  
"Who is it?" asked Yuugi.  
  
Robin Hunter sat at a table at the hotel restaurant with her two Yamis. She was enjoying a hamburger, along with a strawberry smoothie. Suddennly she was approached by a large group of people. She recognized all of them. Yuugi Muto, Jounouchi Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Jason Fujiwara, and Artemis Entrari. Why was he here? He didn't seem angry with her. For once.  
  
"What is it that you want this time Entrari?" said Robin casually.  
  
"We need your Millennium Item." Said Artemis flatly. These words caused Robin to spray some of her smoothie on her Yamis.  
  
"Smooth." Said Sakira and Kaona in unison.  
  
"Smooth-ie." Said Jason. The two Yamis, along with everyone else, glared.  
  
"I'll just be quiet now." Said Jason.  
  
"You do that." Said Bakura.  
  
"You said you needed my Millennium Item." Said Robin, turning her head towards Artemis. She then produced a small blade from her pocket. (Can you guess what it's called? DUH! The Millennium Blade. Just to let ya know, it can turn the user into the form of another only if they have seen that person.)  
  
"Yes." said Artemis. "Bakura, Yuugi, would you care to explain."  
  
"Sure." said Yuugi. They both told Robin the entire story. When they finished, she was staring, jaw dropped.  
  
"So," said Robin. "You want me to help you spy on our host?"  
  
"Exactly." Said Bakura.  
  
"I'll help," said Robin. "As long as he doesn't annoy me." She said, pointing at Artemis.  
  
"Agreed." Said Yuugi. About five minutes later, the group was creeping down the dark hallway to Hyo San's room. They came upon Slyfaen's room. The door was slightly ajar, so they peeked inside.  
  
Slyfaen was sitting on his bedside. He was talking to himself.  
  
"Alas," he said. "Why must I be cursed with the spirit wraith of this wretched Millennium Armor?" He rolled up his sleeve. The group: O_O  
  
"So that's the magical flicker of energy we felt." Whispered Yuugi.  
  
"And it appears that Slyfaen, has two Millennium Items, not one." Said Bakura. "Awww maaan. I thought this would be easy!"  
  
"It would be easy," said Yuugi. "If some people would stop talking so loud!"  
  
"If anyone were to discover my secret," continued Slyfaen, sadly. "There would be an uproar. And if anyone were to discover my deck," he pulled out his dueling deck, and spread the cards out on the floor. Every single one was blank. (You're probably wondering why Slyfaen wouldn't just summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon right? It would ruin the story line!!!)  
  
"Ooooo." Said Artemis. "Drama theatre! Let's go find a box seat."  
  
"Shut up!" whispered Bakura.  
  
"I just want to deliver the Puzzle and Ring to this..well..master guy.thing...whatever so I can get my.my.(Artemis: Go on..) family back." Said Slyfaen, his eyes watering.  
  
Stunned, Yuugi and Co. forgot about the other thing they were to be doing while Sakira made popcorn for the "show".  
  
Tsurgi's room: Tsurgi's room was much bigger than Slyfaen's. It was very Oriental. It even had those ornate wooden decoration wall things. He was taking a sip of green tea when he felt a shiver in his spine. His sister, Saiyuri, had appeared in his window.  
  
"Hello brother." Said Saiyuri. "Pleasant day, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is." Said Murasaki. "I can't believe that both of us were defeated in our first match! Oh well, there's always next time." He smiled.  
  
"There isn't going to be a next time for you, Tsurgi." Said Saiyuri coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tsurgi nervously.  
  
"Our masters are not very pleased with your work. You betrayed us brother." Said Saiyuri, her eyes glinting malevolently.  
  
"I-I don't understand.." Said Tsurgi, beginning to slowly reach for his sword at his bedside. "Just pretend I'm not here and leave me out of this."  
  
"Your grave awaits, traitorous brother." Said Saiyuri acidly. Without warning she charged. Tsurgi, who didn't have enough time to grab his sword, began dodging his sister's fierce blows. Saiyuri tried to hit him with a high kick, but missed. Sensing that she was off kilter, Tsurgi swooped low, sweeping his leg, and hitting her ankle, causing her to fall.  
  
Saiyuri recovered quickly, and once again took the offensive. Tsurgi finnaly managed to grab his sword. He unsheathed it and began attacking.  
  
Saiyuri knew that her brother was physically stronger and faster than she was, so she knew that she'd have to end this quickly. She charged yet again.  
  
Tsurgi continued to block gracefully, his sword deflecting every blow until Saiyuri tricked him, and caught him square in the chest. Tsurgi was thrown off his feet. She continued to hit him, and beat him until he was exhausted. She knocked him down with a simple slap and he slid up against one of the wooden "walls."  
  
Using some sort of magic, Saiyuri conjured two ninja assistants, who held Tsurgi in a semi-sitting position. Saiyuri took out the dagger. She grabbed Tsurgi by the collar, and pulled him up to herself.  
  
"Goodbye brother." Said Saiyuri with a grim smile. "It's time you return to our 'home'." She stabbed; the dagger plunged through Tsurgi's heart. Tsurgi's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"You won't get away with this." Said Ichiro in his last breath.  
  
The smile on Saiyuri's face vanished.  
  
"Fool." She said. She released him. In the split seconds in which he began to fall, Saiyuri spun around once, bringing herself into a hovering kick position, for a brief second she stayed that way, frozen in time.(Heeeeellllo Matrix.) Then, with a fury, she released her foot.  
  
She hit Tsurgi hard; her foot slammed into his chest, sending him flying through a wall, the twenty ft. space behind it, and the next wall. His body lay motionless on the floor. Bits and pieces of lacquered wood lay scattered all over the place.  
  
Saiyuri, looked at her brother's limp body one last time, and vanished. On her way out of the room, (she's using an elevator so that she won't have to walk the hallway.) She examined the dagger.  
  
'What a beautiful shade of red.' She thought. And then, while staring at the blood, she felt some sort of urge. Slowly her tongue started to reach out, just to.taste it.  
  
'No!' she thought to herself. 'I must resist.'  
  
Outside 's room:  
  
The gang was still staring in awe. It was at this time that Bakura's memory clicked, and he felt dread wash over him.  
  
"Guys!" he whispered loudly. Everyone turned his or her head. "We forgot about Tsurgi!" At this the group gasped and silently sprinted down the long hallway. When they entered the room, they saw wood scattered everywhere.  
  
"It looks like there was a fight." Said Kaona.  
  
"Hey," said Sakira. "Look over here there's something under-oh my Ra!"  
  
"I-I'ts Murasaki." Said Bakura.  
  
"I can't feel a pulse." Said Artemis.  
  
"There's no heartbeat." Said Jounouchi.  
  
"We failed." Said Bakura. His eyes, along with everyone else in the room, began to water. "He's dead."  
  
That night, there was a small funeral. Both Murasaki and Lyn Vanderbilt were placed in coffins, topped with many red roses. Their decks were placed with them. Everyone said something about both of them. After the ceremony, the coffins were pushed into the ocean, to drift afloat for eternity.  
  
A strong gust helped blow the coffins out to sea. Everyone, now crying their eyes out could only hope that no more dark events would befall them. Unfortunately for our friends on the side of light, this was just the beginning.  
  
And little did they suspect, that there was a much greater evil, greater than Hyo San, or this master, waiting to be awakened.  
  
Author's note: If that chapter even slightly moved you, then my work here is done. Rather dark, wasn't it? Oh well. Next up, Artemis Entrari vs. Bandit Keith! (I know it says differently on chapter three, but I'll try and fix it.) 


	13. Genius vs Good fer nothin cheat, and a l...

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter Twelve: Genius vs. Down Right Good fer Nothing Cheater  
  
Today was an exciting day for Artemis. It would be his first duel since battle city. Well, actually, his one and only duel in battle city was never even finished. And, yet, while he was excited, he felt disturbed. After the events of last night, it was hard to think. He still could see the look of horror on Tsurgi's lifeless face. He was now involved in yet another conspiracy involving the Millennium Items.  
  
Slowly he got up and out of bed. He checked his laptop, and saw that he had an e-mail. It was from none other than Bakura. It read:  
  
Artemis,  
  
Robin wants us to meet her after you duel with Bandit Keith. Go straight to the Fishing Wharf on the east side of the island. She says that she's found something. We'll eat lunch at the seafood restaurant. Don't be late.  
  
Bakura.  
  
"I wonder what it could be?" said Artemis to himself. He looked at the clock and saw that is was 10:45.  
  
"Oh great, I gonna be late!" yelled Artemis rushing out the door.  
  
On his way out of the hotel, he saw Slyfaen. Artemis, who was already running too fast, collided with the host.  
  
"Agh!" cried Slyfaen as he fell.  
  
As Artemis got up, he accidentally punched the last Ishtar in the gut, knocking the wind from him.  
  
"Sorry!" he yelled as he began running. "Gotta go, bye!" It didn't take Artemis very long to reach the stadium. He was only five minutes late, and, because Slyfaen wasn't there yet, he didn't get disqualified.  
  
"Thank goodness, you're here!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"Yeah!" said Jounouchi. "We didn't want Bandit Keith to automatically go to the next round."  
  
"He's right." Said Robin. "For once, I'm glad to see you."  
  
"Oh," said Anzu. "That's soo sweet!"  
  
"Bakura, Yuugi." Said Artemis. "You know what to do."  
  
"Yup," said Bakura. "Out the window with you Anzu."  
  
"Wait!" said Anzu. "Stop please n-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
"Good morning!" said Slyfaen who still looked in pain after Artemis punched him. "Welcome to today's first match between Artemis Entrari, a dragon/warrior duelist, and Bandit Keith, a machine duelist!!! Combatants, take your places!"  
  
Artemis walked to his side of the arena. Bandit Keith, was already there, shuffling his deck.  
  
"This is my opponent?!" said Keith in disbelief. "This scrawny little kid is a dragon duelist?"  
  
"Yes." said Artemis. He was used to this. "I am."  
  
"You look more like a fairy duelist to me!" said Keith. "Don't worry kid, I'll make your defeat quick and painless!"  
  
"If you can defeat me, that is." Said Artemis, smiling. "I doubt you'll even get past my mind games."  
  
"Oh don't worry punk," sneered Keith. "I will."  
  
Artemis sneered. "You wish."  
  
"Let the first match of the white roses, begin!!" yelled Slyfaen over the speaker. "Bandit Keith will go first."  
  
"Good." Said Bandit Keith. "For my turn, I'll lay this card face down and summon the Launcher Spider (2200/2000) in attack mode! Your move punk."  
  
"For my turn," said Artemis with a grin. "I'll summon the Snapping Drake (2300/1900) in attack mode! Snapping Drake, attack the Launcher Spider!"  
  
The Drake flew into the air, and shot a beam of blue-white energy at Keith's Launcher Spider.  
  
"I don't think so!" said Keith, flipping over his face down card. "I'll activate my face down Machine Conversion Factory! It'll raise my Spider's attack power to 2500!"  
  
The Snapping Drake's hit the Launcher Spider, but the spider remained standing.  
  
"Uh oh." Said Artemis.  
  
"Now," said Keith. "Launcher Spider, attack the Snapping Drake!" The Spider opened up its missile pods, and fired. The missiles hit the Snapping Drake, and it exploded. A:7800 K:8000  
  
"No!" cried Artemis as his drake exploded, and there was a gust of wind.  
  
"Your turn, loser." Laughed Keith.  
  
"For my turn," began Artemis, grimacing. "I'll lay one card face down, and summon the Blackland Fire Dragon (1500/1200) in attack mode! That ends my turn." 'Come on," he thought. 'You're a genius Artemis Entrari. You can do this.'  
  
"That's it?!" said Keith. "Well, you asked for it. I'll summon Jinzo (2400/2100) in attack mode! Jinzo, attack the Fire Dragon!"  
  
Jinzo began firing waves of psychic energy at Artemis's Fire Dragon. When he saw this, he smiled.  
  
"Gotcha Keith." Said Artemis.  
  
"What do you mean, you little punk!" said Keith, the smile vanishing from his face.  
  
"I'm activating my face down card, Megamorph, to power up my dragon! And because your life points are higher than mine, my dragon's attack power is doubled to 3000!"  
  
"What! No way!" said Keith. Jinzo's psychic waves began bouncing off the dragon's hide.  
  
"Now," said Artemis. "For my turn, I'll lay one card face down and use my Blackland Fire Dragon to destroy your Jinzo!"  
  
The dragon roared, and shot a stream of black fire at Jinzo, which was incinerated. A:7800 K:7600  
  
"Not much of a loser am I Keith?" said Artemis sneering. "To end my turn I'll place two cards face down."  
  
"I don't give a damn that you beat my monster kid." Said Keith brashly. "I'm still the intercontinental champion of Duelmonsters."  
  
"And I'm still a prodigy of everything." Said Artemis in attitude that said "So what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"That's it brain boy!" said Keith. "For my turn I summon *Cyber Matrix Warrior* (2200/1000) in attack mode and I'll lay these two cards face down." (From now on any monsters or magic trap cards that I made up will have **'s)  
  
'Hmmm.' Thought Artemis. 'I know that the Cyber Matrix Warrior must have a special ability, which is why he didn't attack. Now if only I knew what it does.' Artemis drew his card. 'Yes!'  
  
"For my turn," said Artemis. "I'll summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in attack mode! And now, I'll activate my face down, the Black Pendant! It will increase Maha Vailo's attack power by five hundred!"  
  
"Your little blue warrior is still too weak for my Matrix Warrior." Laughed Keith.  
  
"No he isn't." said Artemis quickly, causing Keith to go silent. "Because Maha Vailo's effect states that when he is equipped with an Equip Magic card his attack power gets increased by an additional 500 points, giving him an attack power of 2550!"  
  
"What!" yelled Keith as his sunglasses fell off the bridge of his nose. "How can a little twirp like you have a card like that!?"  
  
"You know what Keith." Said Artemis in a mock tone. "I think I figured that out. I think it's because I COLLECT A BUCH OF CARDS!!!!"  
  
Bandit Keith: O_O DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! Homeboy can yell!  
  
"Shut up you disgrace to the western world!" yelled Artemis using all the air in his lungs. "Now, Maha Vailo, attack his Cyber Matrix Warrior!" Maha Vailo's ornamental claws began to glow a bright gold. It then attacked, claws raised, but Artemis had been deceived.  
  
"You fell right into my trap kid!" yelled Keith triumphantly. "I'll now activate Matrix Warriors special effect, which will allow me to find a counter attack by using ...the INTERNET!!"  
  
"For the love of all things random why!!!???" yelled Robin as everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"Now," said Keith. "By using my free internet connection (provided in part by Verizon Wireless.) I can scan the image of a card onto my side of the playing field!"  
  
"Nice card." Said Artemis not knowing that duel monsters could go as far as Internet connections on a hologram machine.  
  
"And the card I choose to play is." Keith paused to draw it out. "The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/4000)"  
  
"No!" yelled Artemis. "It can't be!" The powerful gust from the monsters summoning blew back Artemis's hair, his Kaiba-styled black out fit, and his two Millennium Items.  
  
"Impossible!" yelled Yuugi from the sidelines.  
  
"Artemis doesn't look so good." Said Robin. "And I can understand why, instantly summoning a card with that power."  
  
"This can't be!" yelled Kaiba. "A Blue Eyes in the hands of another! I won't allow it!"  
  
"Ah shut it Kaiba!" yelled Jounouchi. "More than one guy can have a specific card."  
  
"Now," said Keith. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Maha Vailo with Neutron Blast!"  
  
All three heads of the monster shot their individual blue-white beams of energy that obliterated Maha Vailo.  
  
"AAAAAAAA!!!!" yelled Artemis as the strong gust of wind and blinding light sent an invisible message that read: You're finished.  
  
BK: 7600 A: 5850  
  
'I can't let him see me like this.' Thought Artemis. 'That's it!'  
  
"You may have destroyed Maha Vailo Keith." Said Artemis, raising his head with a faint smile. "But you also destroyed my Black Pendant, which means you lose 500 life points."  
  
"Grrr." Muttered Keith as his life points dropped.  
  
BK: 7100 A: 5850  
  
"Now for my turn." Said Keith. "I now summon the Slot Machine (2000/1500) in attack mode! Slot Machine, attack his life points directly!" The Slot Machine's two plasma cannons charged and fired at Artemis.  
  
"I can't watch." Said Robin covering her eyes. "His life points are about to take a serious beating."  
  
But that wasn't the case. The young heir to the Entrari estate smiled broadly.  
  
"You continue to under estimate me Keith." Said Artemis, making sure his semi-British accent sounded amused, yet disappointed. "I now activate my face down card, *Sealing of the Wicked!*"  
  
"And what's that do punk?" said Keith as though this card was as productive as the Miss America Pageant.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure to explain." Said Artemis, the same cynical sneer back on his angular face. "Sealing of the Wicked allows me to choose two types of monsters and prevent them from attacking for the remainder of the game. And I choose Dragons and Machines!"  
  
Two glowing white circles suddenly sealed the two monsters into some very large tablets.  
  
"You fool!" yelled Kaiba. "Don't you realize that Dragons are an important part of your deck! Without them you're nothing."  
  
"But I still have my warriors." Said Artemis. "Unlike you Kaiba. When one or two of your monsters are destroyed you become as trapped as caged bird. Me on the other hand, I can have half my deck put to a halt and still have a whole bunch of tricks left up my sleeve. That is why you fail Seto Kaiba. That is why Yuugi and Bakura will always be better than you."  
  
Kaiba was at loss for words. No one had ever back sassed him like that.  
  
"Don't worry Kaiba." Said Artemis. "I can handle what ever comes my way. Even when I have to face you in the finals I will be ready."  
  
"How do you know that you'll face me in the finals!" said Kaiba angrily. "Even a genius wouldn't know that! What makes you so sure?"  
  
"A little birdie told me." Said Artemis winking at Jounouchi who was fingering with the Millennium Necklace."  
  
"Enough all ready." Said Bandit Keith. "Let's get back to the duel so I can cream you!"  
  
"You shall not defeat me Keith." Said Artemis his voice sounding like someone else was talking while he was, his brown eyes suddenly tinted with a crimson red.  
  
"What was that?" asked Yuugi. "I felt the presence of a Millennium Item."  
  
"Me too." Said Bakura. "But the Millennium Rod was destroyed and the rest are here, and I sense none of them are active."  
  
"Ahahahaha!!!!" laughed Artemis sounding like the Tomb Robber Bakura. (It's just the voice. Not the guy who's actually doing this weird stuff.)  
  
"You pathetic mortal Keith." Said Artemis. "You think you can defeat me but you can't! You have no idea of the power I posses. So prepare to experience an evil like you've never seen before!!"  
  
Ahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Interesting no? You'll find out who possesses him next chapter when Dark Artemis unleashes a powerful card that will absorb attacks and then devastate both players when it explodes, releasing the energy! Chapter 13 comin soon! 


	14. The Dark Power of Yami Artemis

Yugioh War of the Roses  
  
Chapter 12: The Dark Power of Yami Artemis  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the Forgotten realms books by R. A. Salvatore.  
  
Note: Sorry that the last chapter was kinda short duel-wise. I tried to make this one longer. Enjoy.  
  
(I'm just gonna start with a line from the last chapter and go on.)  
  
"You actually think you can defeat my power Keith. You have no idea what my deck has in store for you! So prepare to experience an evil like you've never seen before!" laughed Artemis malevolently.  
  
"Huh." Said Keith raising an eyebrow in confusion. Just two seconds ago this punk had been normal.well.as normal as possible to be if you knew Yuugi or Bakura. "What are you talkin' about kid?"  
  
Artemis chuckled darkly, his eyes now flaring red. "You will soon see."  
  
"What's going on down there!" yelled Bakura. "I know that's not my cousin!"  
  
Slyfaen, too, was puzzled. Who was interfering with this duel? He had not arranged for this. No one on the isle was doing this.who was it?  
  
"I believe that it's my turn now." Said Artemis. As he drew his card, the entire deck flashed. "For this turn, I will summon Dark Necrofear (2200/2000) in attack mode!"  
  
"That's your big move?" said Keith. "What a joke! Go, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack the Dark Necrofear!" Keith's dragon launched it's assault the beams obliterated Artemis's Necrofear. Artemis, however, laughed.  
  
"Ahahahahahahaha!" laughed Artemis menacingly. "For a continental champion you sure don't know a lot about the Dark Necrofear. By destroying it you've allowed me to activate this!" He placed a card onto the field.  
  
"Now watch as the field is engulfed in the shroud of Dark Sanctuary!" Suddenly the entire field was covered in a creepy shroud of darkness with a large castle behind Artemis.  
  
"I now end my turn." Said Artemis.  
  
"You may have gotten your field card out here," said Keith as though pointing out the obvious. "But your side of the field is open to a direct attack! Go Blue Eyes! Attack!"  
  
But as the Blue Eyes was about to fire it's attack, a ghost shot out of the dragon, hitting Keith's side of the battle field, and his life points dropped.  
  
BK: 4850 A: 5850  
  
"What the hell!" screamed Keith in pure annoyance. 'How could this little twerp have any more tricks up his sleeve! He should have just lost a ton of his life points!!'  
  
"If you had had the sense to watch any of the Battle City Finals.you would not be underestimating my Dark Sanctuary." Said Artemis his eyes resting calmly as they maintained their malevolence. "For you see.. there is a ghost in Dark Sanctuary.it allows me to posses a monster and direct half of that monsters attack points from you life points!"  
  
Keith was taken aback. Something was wrong with this kid.a few minutes ago he was.kinda.normal. But now it was like he was a different person.and that laugh.it was evil. 'But what could going on here?' wondered Keith as Artemis calculated his next move.  
  
Artemis drew his card and his eyes flashed.  
  
"For my next move," said Artemis. "I'll summon the Dark Elf (2000/800) in defense mode and end my turn with a face down card."  
  
"That's it!? You're pathetic kid!" said Keith, still trying to act as though nothing was wrong. "I was expecting something much better from you! But then again you are just a punk!"  
  
Keith drew his card and grinned.  
  
"Now for my turn I'll summon the Barrel Dragon (2600/ ?) in attack mode!" said Keith, his eyes now firm. "Go Barrel Dragon. Attack the Dark Elf!  
  
But as Keith's Dragon Launched it's attack, the Ghost once again appeared and slammed into Keith's side of the field.  
  
Keith was furious.  
  
"What did you do?!" he screamed, his patience now gone with the wind.  
  
"Ahahahahahaha!!" laughed Artemis, his irises now a bright red. "You continue to overlook several small details. For you see, my dark ghost can posses a different monster each turn."  
  
"No way!" said Keith his shades falling off of his nose. "I still have my other monster though, so prepare to get hurt!"  
  
The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon launched yet another attack but Artemis simply smiled.  
  
"Reveal face down card!" he yelled as one of his magic cards rose. "I now activate *Meteor Shower*!!!!"  
  
"What does that do?" asked a nervous Keith.  
  
"This trap card will allow me to stop you attack and direct 500 points of damage back to you!" said Artemis pointing his finger at his trembling opponent.  
  
BK: 4350 A: 5850  
  
'I can't let him see me like this!' thought Keith. "Well, if that's all you can do, then I'll squish you in a few more turns no sweat."  
  
"Did you forget then Keith, that it is just now my turn?" asked Artemis sneering with pleasure.  
  
"NO!" cried Keith.  
  
"Now I summon Makiyura the Destructor (1800/1400) in attack mode!" said Artemis as a strange metallic creature appeared on his side of the field. "Now I activate The Dark Door! With this magic card, you will only be allowed one attack per turn! And since I must sacrifice a monster to maintain my Dark Sanctuary, farewell Dark Elf."  
  
"I remember this." Said Bakura, his brown eyes surveying the scene. "This is a combination of my old Yami's deck.....and Yami Malik's deck. But how did his dragon/warrior deck cards change? This makes no sense at all.."  
  
"Well, who's doing it isn't really the point right now. All you need to worry about is how to get him back to normal." Said a voice.  
  
It was Sakira, one of Robin's two Yamis. Yami Bakura felt himself redden inside the Millennium Ring.  
  
"And we can do that..hoooooooooooow?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"Well that's obvious." Said Sakira. "We need to show Artemis something that will remind him of his old life."  
  
"I see." Said Bakura. He smiled. "I think it's time we have a little chat with Bandit Keith."  
  
The Battlefield:  
  
Keith drew his card.  
  
"I pass." He said dully.  
  
"Excellent." Said Artemis as he drew his card. "Aha.. perfect. Prepare yourself Keith!"  
  
"Now what?" asked Keith wondering how this could get any worse. This kid was in control of the game.and he was about to strengthen that control, as Keith would soon learn.  
  
"I now activate the magic card," began Artemis slapping the card onto the field. * "Crenshinibon The Crystal Shard!" *What appeared to be a see- through bluish white diamond appeared in the center of the field.  
  
"I can barely see it! Show it to me you punk!" yelled Keith, now in full rage. He was used to things that were plain hard facts. Not spirits and all that "mumbo jumbo."  
  
"Oh don't worry Keith." Said Artemis tilting his head slightly. "You'll soon be able to see it very clearly. "And I believe it's your turn, so make your move!"  
  
Keith was about to draw when he suddenly felt another presence.as though some one had entered his mind. Before he knew it he was in a soul room with Bakura, Jounouchi, Yuugi, Sakira, Kaona (Robin's other Yami in case you forgot.) and Robin.  
  
"Where on earth am I?" he asked.  
  
"That's not important." Said Yami Bakura. "All you need to know is that that's not Artemis you're dueling."  
  
"Then who in the hell is it?" asked Keith somewhat impatiently.  
  
"We uh.have no idea but we have a little proposition for you." Said Kaona, stepping forward.  
  
"And it is?" inquired Keith raising his eyebrows.  
  
"We'll help you defeat Artemis.so that you can go to the next round." Said Robin in a strained voice. She really didn't want to do this.but she had to. Artemis was actually starting to grow on her in the few days or so they had found each other.  
  
"On one condition." Said Bakura as he took out a paper mache (though it looked like wood) Russian lacquered box with a Phoenix on it. The Phoenix had a very long tail, the bird's head was in the center of the box, and the rest of its body spiraled around the rest of the box. It was one of Bakura's most prized possessions.  
  
Bakura opened the box. There was a deck inside with a rubber band holding it together.  
  
"You will duel with my deck. Do you understand?" said Bakura in a firm tone.  
  
"Duel with your deck?" said Keith disapprovingly. "Never."  
  
"Maybe I should make my message more clear so that it will pass through that thick skull of yours." Said Bakura, sounding somewhat like his cousin. "Your deck isn't built to take down this new deck of his. I've seen this deck before. My deck can bring it down. Easily."  
  
"Using your little elves and mystic creatures doesn't interest me at all. I'll win this duel on my own, with my strategy, and with my deck, have I made myself clear!?" said Keith, once again in a fit of rage.  
  
"So," said Sakira as she moved beside Bakura. "You don't even want to be able to use the Egyptian god card that lies in Bakura's deck?" She smiled. That was sure to get him.  
  
"Egyptian god card?" asked Keith suddenly quite interested. "Which one does he have?"  
  
"I posses the mighty Saint Dragon of Osiris. The more cards in your hand, the better." Said Bakura. "I also have a card in my deck that will allow you to hold as many cards in your hand as you want. Now.have you changed your mind?"  
  
"I'll take the god card, but that's all." said Keith. "Don't worry." He added seeing the look on Bakura's face. "I'll take good care of it."  
  
"I expect it back Keith." Said Bakura with a hard glare, one of great nobility and power.  
  
"Fine fine" said Keith. "Now let's do this already!" and with that he exited the soul room, the Egyptian god card now hidden in his deck.  
  
"I said make your move already!" yelled Artemis impatiently.  
  
"I'll do just that." Said Keith; looking at the card he had just drawn. 'Perfect.' "Now I activate the Field card, Machine Factory!"  
  
"No!" said Artemis, his eyes widening. "Now my Dark Sanctuary field card has been replaced!"  
  
"Now I'll summon the Robotic Knight in attack mode! (1600/1200)" said Keith as a very French looking robot appeared on the field. "Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Robotic Knight (now with atk/def of: 1800/1400) attack him directly!"  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled Artemis raising his hand in the air. "Activate Crenshinibon!" Suddenly, the attacks from Keith's monsters were absorbed into the crystal, and it now shone brightly on the field.  
  
"What on earth." said Keith. "What happened?!"  
  
"I activated my crystal shard." Said Artemis, a sneer back o his face. "Now on every turn all of our monsters launch an attack into the shard making it more powerful! And when the time is right my shard will explode, sending it's gathered attack points at both of us! The clock is ticking Keith. I suggest you begin to prepare yourself, rather than waste time summoning monsters."  
  
"Idiot." Said Keith smiling. "Don't you realize that your magic card will destroy both of us?! And I'm sure the great Artemis Entrari wouldn't like a tie."  
  
"I am not Artemis Entrari you fool. I only speak through him." Said Artemis in the same evil voice. "I am just testing out my dueling abilities through him to make sure I haven't lost my touch. And once I defeat you in this duel I will come forth stronger than ever!"  
  
"Yeah right." Said Keith. "Save your hocus-pocus junk for people who care." (Which is quite a lot of people ironically.)  
  
From the balcony Yami Bakura watched intently. 'That magic card has rendered my Egyptian god card useless. There must be another way to reach through to the real Artemis. But how....that's it! When Yuugi tried to free Joey's mind he summoned Joey's favorite card! Now what is one of Artemis's most prized cards..'  
  
'I think I know one.' Said hikari Bakura as his spirit appeared next to his Yami. 'Take this and slip it in Keith's deck.'  
  
The Millennium Ring suddenly flashed and sent the card into Keith's deck. 'I hope this works.' Thought Yami Bakura.  
  
"Now." Said Artemis drawing his card. "I'll summon Earl of Destruction! (2000/?) (Incase you're wondering folks an Earl is like a Duke.) "Now, Earl of Destruction and Makyura the Destructor, attack the Crystal Shard!"  
  
Artemis's monsters charged with their saber drawn and claws ready and slashed at the shard, which suddenly increased its glow.  
  
"Now the Crystal Shard has even more power!" said Artemis. "Your turn Keith. And make it quick so that I can destroy you soon."  
  
"You ain't gonna be destroyin me you little freak!" said Keith as he drew his card. He was confused. 'Maha Vailo? But I don't even own this card. Might as well use it anyway.'  
  
"Now," began Keith. "I'll switch all of my monsters to defense mode and set this card face up!" As Maha Vailo's image appeared on the field something very strange happened.  
  
Artemis seemed to be having an arguing match with himself. One voice full of anger, the other filled with fear.  
  
"Let me out!" said the real Artemis.  
  
"NEVER!" said his captor who then tried to increase his control over his slave.  
  
"You won't get away with this! You'll never own my body!"  
  
"Who said I wanted your body? I'm just using you for a practice duel."  
  
"Set me free, please!"  
  
"QUIET!" suddenly the argument ended and Artemis's dark personality returned.  
  
"This is getting out of hand." Said Yuugi. "We've got to do something!"  
  
"I've got an idea!" said Joey angrily. "Let's down there and pound that evil spirit outta Artemis!" He suddenly charged forward but froze in mid stride. Soon, the rest of the group was transported to the shadow realm with none other than Slyfaen.  
  
"You!" snarled Bakura. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Well." Said Slyfaen airily. "I'm afraid I can't have you interfering with this duel any more. So you'll have to stay here for now. If your cousin plans to duel in the next round I suggest you let him win fairly."  
  
"But that's not Artemis you moron!" yelled Jounouchi from the side.  
  
There was a flash of light and suddenly Yami Yuugi appeared. "That's enough Slyfaen."  
  
"Oh and I suppose the big powerful Pharaoh is going to make me release you?" snapped Slyfaen cruelly.  
  
"ISHTAR!" said a voice. The group turned to see the Millennium Ring flash as Yami Bakura appeared. "Let us out of here now or I will force my way out and it will not be comfortable!"  
  
"Ah so the general plans to take on the powers of my Armor." Said Slyfaen in an airy voice as he inclined his head toward Bakura. "Maybe you need another demonstration of my power." He then raised his arm and fired a beam of light towards Bakura.  
  
The blast collided with Bakura leaving a column of smoke.  
  
"Bakura!" screamed Sakira as Yuugi stared in disbelief. "NO!" She then charged at Slyfaen who caught her by the wrist and began to painfully twist it. She began using her free hand to pound his chest but it was no use.  
  
"A foolish move made by a foolish girl." Said Slyfaen as he held her in his grasp. Then, in a flash he blasted her backwards with magic sending her flying into her hikari.  
  
"Maybe you also need a lesson in the powers of my Millennium Item." He said, raising his arm, and revealing the band of gold on his arm.  
  
"Stop right there."  
  
"What?" said Slyfaen. He suddenly turned his attention to the pillar of smoke and to his dismay saw the column parting revealing a flashing Millennium Ring, and an enraged Bakura.  
  
"No!" said Ishtar. "How is it possible?!"  
  
"Bakura!" said Yami Yuugi. "You're alive!" (can you say "Predictable.")  
  
Sakira looked up, her eyes sparkled with tears. A large smile spread on her face.  
  
"You underestimated me once Slyfaen." Said Bakura sternly. "But you shall not once I free us from this prison."  
  
"Ahahahahaha!" laughed Slyfaen. "You actually hope to escape the shadow realm with that lesser Millennium item!? I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Very well then." Said Bakura. "I will." Bakura suddenly began to hold his hands out as a blackish aura surrounded him. The Ring was now glowing fiercely, rays of light coming off it's surface.  
  
Bakura abruptly opened his eyes revealing them to be covered in a sheet of silvery light.  
  
"Um, Sakira.Kaona.what's happening?" asked Robin.  
  
"Don't look at me." Said Kaona  
  
Bakura, unable to contain the magic within him anymore to complete this task, called upon his strength to finally free them from this hellish place.  
  
There was a large gust of wind as Bakura shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"  
  
On pronunciation of the last part of the incantation, powerful winds seemed to come from out of nowhere. Slyfaen was suddenly staggering, tiny bolts of electricity on his forehead.  
  
"I CAN'T-" stuttered a pained Slyfaen. "I CAN'T RESTRAIN THEM HERE ANY LONGER! AAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light as the walls of the nightmarish shadow realm disappeared. Unfortunately a lot had taken place in the seemingly short time they had spent in the blackness.  
  
"We seemed to have missed quite a lot.look." said Yami. He was right. There were a large number of changes on the field. Artemis now had a large number of monsters on his side, which meant that the Crystal Shard's power must have skyrocketed.  
  
"This isn't good." Said Robin. "If we don't take some serious action now Keith is gonna take some pain when that diamond explodes. We need to do something to prevent Artemis from winning."  
  
"I think it's too late for that." Muttered Yami Bakura. "Artemis will win. And his captor will flee with the pleasure of making us suffer. It's over. Keith is doomed."  
  
"How can you say that!?" said Sakira running up to him, her face still streaked with tears. "You were the one who first wanted to free Artemis in the first place and now you just want to give in! How can you let this stand!? You were the general of the Pharaoh's forces! And I don't think generals back down from a challenge. Or at least not the honorable ones. Please, just one last try, that's all.you can do this Bakura. Your cousin needs you right now. Please."  
  
Bakura's head sunk into his arms. Sakira backed away. Bakura then raised his head. A sly grin was slowly spreading across his face.  
  
"Well I suppose I can give it one last try."  
  
Bakura moved toward the balcony watching the combatants of the duel.  
  
"Relax." Said Sakira, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't rush it. Concentrate."  
  
"I just hope Bandit Keith can last long enough for him to concentrate." Said Jounouchi.  
  
Battlefield:  
  
"Now!" said Artemis raising the card he had just drawn up high. "I'll activate the magic card Jam Breeding Machine! Next I'll summon Revival Jam!" (500/1500) "Go, all of my monsters, attack the crystal shard!" All five of Artemis's monsters attacked at once. The crystal shard now shone so brightly that it was blinding. "Your move Keith."  
  
"It's about time." Replied Keith gruffly. Keith drew, and his jaw dropped. 'I've done it! I've drawn the Egyptian God card! Now I can sacrifice my three of my four monsters and the Crystal Shard will be destroyed! And with 6 cards not including Osiris, my monsters attack and defense points will be 6000!'  
  
"It's time." Said Keith. He raised the card high in the air, and holographic lightning struck it as the summoning began.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Barrel Dragon, and Maha Vailo! To summon the all powerful!." There was a huge gust of wind and swirling colors as Osiris's outline was formed. The stadium trembled and Bakura was knocked off his feet, and out of his meditative pose.  
  
"Saint Dragon of Osiris!" cried Keith admiring the enormous red dragon. "And since my monster is an Egyptian God card, it's titan like magic will destroy all magic cards presently active on the field including your Crystal!"  
  
"NO!" yelled Artemis. "This can't be! I was sure to win!"  
  
"Oh," said Keith, happy that he was finally the one who could be the bearer of bad news to his opponent. "Since your Jam Breeding Machine had been activated on your previous turn, it goes too. So if you were trying to sacrifice for some special monster, you'll have to sacrifice your other creatures."  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" Artemis was wide eyed with fear now. "My secondary strategy has been ruined!! How can this be!?"  
  
"And lastly." Sneered Bandit Keith, taking in the image of a sulking Artemis. "Now that your pesky little shard is gone I'm free to attack!"  
  
"NO!" cried Artemis.  
  
"Go, Saint Dragon of Osiris!" commanded Keith. "Attack the Earl of Destruction!"  
  
The was another enormous burst of light as the almighty dragon launched all of it's 6000 attack points towards it's victim.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Say goodbye to 4000 life points!" yelled Keith hoarsely. Artemis's eyes widened.  
  
BK: 4350 A: 1850  
  
"I was so close!" said Artemis. "I've only lost once.and it was to one much greater than this scum. Have I really lost my ability to duel? All my chances for success are gone. I might as well draw, but nothing can save me now! The odds are severly against me."  
  
He drew.  
  
"What? Can it be? If luck ever was with me.I DID IT!" Artemis's soft voice and defeated look vanished as his eyes took in the presence of whatever card he had drawn.  
  
"This is it Keith!" yelled Artemis. "The card that will lead to your demise! Prepare to say goodbye to this tournament as well as your mind!"  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Author's note: next chapter, the conclusion of this duel and we'll find out what was discovered at the harbor. Oh and yes my title doesn't really make any sense seeing as Artemis has no Yami. But it was the best I could think of at 12:00 am. 


End file.
